It's Worth Taking Chances
by spiritedhideaway
Summary: Why is it that she's so stubborn? Why does he want to know so much about her? This girl has secrets, and Kyoya is determined to figure her out. KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story! It is my first fanfiction, and I am not one hundred percent sure on how the Japanese culture is, so please bear with me on this! I appreciate any comments that you have. It would help a whole lot if you could give me hints on what I should do next! I have no trouble taking your ideas into consideration! I may make my chapters long, but I enjoy long chapters when I am reading other peoples stories. I hope you do too!**

**Well, thank you guys! Enjoy my first fanfiction!**

**3**

Chapter 1:

Keitorin was your average American high school girl. She was a straight A student, and captain of the volleyball team. Lena and Alli were Keitorin's best friends, and the three were inseparable.

"Good Morning, girls!" giggled Lena.

"Morning," said Alli.

"You know what today is?" said Lena.

"Friday!" answered Alli.

"It's the last day of school!"

"I completely forgot," said Keitorin, who was half asleep.

"How can you forget? You didn't bring anything to school, idiot," said Alli.

"I just want to go home."

The girls sat through the rest of the day having nothing to do in their classes. When the last bell rang that day, the three girls got in Keitorin's limo, and went to her Uncle's Mansion. She lived with her uncle because when she was 2 years old, her parents got into a car crash. Ever since that day she has lived with her uncle.

"You know Keitorin, I don't get why you go to a regular public school if you have all this money," said Alli.

"It's not my money, it's my Uncle's."

"You can still buy all the things you want!"

"Whatever man, let's go!"

As the girls arrived at the house, Keitorin's uncle was waiting for her.

"Hello Lena, Alli. How are you girls today?"

"Great!" both of the girls said together.

"That's great!" Keitorin's uncle, Mica, said. Mica was a CEO of a famous limousine company.

As the girls started walking to Keitorin's room, Keitorin said, "Something is odd about him today…"

"What do you mean?" asked Alli.

"Well I don't know, it just seems like something is off….y'know?"

"Hm…Im not sure," said Lena.

"Oh hell. It doesn't matter anyway I'm probably just hungry."

"Maybe! Let's go make us some brownies, shall we?" Giggled Lena.

The girls went into the kitchen, turned up the music so loud that the kitchen itself seemed to be vibrating.

~A Few Hours Later~

"So, Keit, did these treats take care of the _feeling_ that you had?" Asked Lena.

"Not at all. The feeling is still there. I just…don't know what it could be."

"Oh well, let's go upstairs and plan out our summer vacation!"

The three friends sat in Keitorin's room with the typical music that American teenagers listened to.

"Oh! I think we should go to the beach and learn how to surf!" said Lena.

"We already have that…" said Alli.

"Oh. Well we should party downtown!"

"We have that too…"

"Have we started to run out of ideas already?" asked Keitorin.

"We only have two years left in High school, and then we're off to college! Let's make this summer, and all of the ones to come some of the best!"

"YEAH!" said the other two.

Just then Keitorin got a text on her phone. It was from her Uncle, who was downstairs. The text message read, "Come down to the study, there is something that we need to talk about."

"Hey guys I'll be right back. My Uncle needs me, and I'm not sure on how long this is going to take."

She left the two other girls in her room and went down to the second floor study, next to her Uncles bedroom.

She knocked and said, "Hello? You need to talk to me?"

"Yes, please sit down here," he said pointing to a chair on the other side of his desk. His voice was very serious, as if he was mad, but his look said that he wasn't.

"Keitorin, I've known this for about a week now, but thought it was best to tell you after you had finished this school year."

She nodded her head.

"You are a very smart girl, and I know you love all of your friends here. The thing is that my company's headquarters are moving to Tokyo, Japan. This means that I am going to have to move there. It's okay though because my mother, your grandmother, lives there and she is willing to let us move into her mansion."

"Wait…What do you mean _us_? What about _moving there_? Do you mean that…that _we are going to have to move?_"

"I'm sorry, but yes. That is exactly what I am saying."

"No…I can't- I can't leave them! They're my friends! They're like my sisters! You can't just take me away from them! And what are we going to do all summer? Pack? Just so I can _move_? Move to a different _country_? You have got to be kidding me! My birthday Is coming up!"

By this time Keitorin had tears pouring down her face.

"I know you're not a shy girl. You can make friends. And I know, do you not remember? We are going to throw a party for you at your grandmothers mansion. We have already invited people for you, and we will pay for Alli and Lena to fly over for it."

"I don't want new friends! I don't want to meet new people! I want to stay here!"

"I thought you would be happier about this. I thought that you had always wanted to go to Japan and live there?"

"I do! But not like- like this! I wanted to move when I was done with college!"

"Im sorry. You will be attending the school that both your parents and I attended when we lived there. Its called Ouran Academy."

"Great. Just great. Not only am I moving, but im going to go to a school that my _dead_ parents went to."

"Please don't be upset, Keitorin," he said trying to hug her.

"_Dont _touch me."

She ran back up to the third floor, into one of the guest bedrooms. She went to the bathroom and wiped off the makeup that had been smeared. How was she going to tell her friends? Her best friends that were just down the hall. How were they going to react when they found out. Keitorin sat there for a long moment, thinking about how she was going to tell them. Just when she had given up, she realized that the only way she could tell them was to tell them straight up what was going to happen.

She walked out and went to the entryway to her bedroom, slowly turned the knob, and then smiled. It wasn't her usual happy smile, but it was a grin. She grinned because there was Lena, trying to dance to the music, when they all knew that she couldn't.

"Hey. I have something important that I need to tell you guys. And before I do say it I want you guys to know that I love you. No matter what we will always be the best of friends. Nothing will _ever_ come between us."

"Come on, Keit, just spit it out, we don't have all day!" said Alli.

"Im move- move- moving. Moving to… Japan."

**A/N:**

**Well, there you go! That is the first chapter of my first fanfiction!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**(:**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to my very first reviewers, sleepingmonster02, Yukimora Michiko, and Akira Darkness! You guys put a smile on my face for even saying something! ^o^ (To be honest, I wasn't sure anyone was going to read this…) **

**Anyways, I know I moved a little too fast in the last chapter when I reread it. So I hope to take my time with this chapter, and make it flow! If everything goes smoothly, then I will try to update as early as possible! Thanks!**

**Oh yeah, and I PROMISE that the Host Club will be coming in soon. I'm just trying to get the basis of Keitorin's story before I go any further.**

Chapter 2:

A long silence was cast upon the three. Lena had stopped killing Alli with her "dancing".

"You _what_?" asked Alli.

"That's right. I'm moving just before the upcoming school year starts. I'm going to be spending all summer packing. I can try to do the things that we planned, but it's going to be hard because there is so much of my stuff to pack."

"Keit, you can't do this to Alli and me. You're the one who brought the three of us together. Before you came along, Alli and I hated each other's guts, and now you're just going to leave us like this?"

"You don't think I _want_ to do this, do you? It's not like I want to meet new people! I want to stay here with you two. You're like my sisters, and to top it all off, I don't want to go to some school where there will be stuck up rich people who don't care about anyone but themselves. I wanted to stay here, with people who don't care if they're rich or poor."

"I'm sorry Keit. I know how you feel though. Remember when I first moved here in the 5th grade? That very first day you saw me sitting by myself at recess, and came over and asked me if I wanted to play. You were so nice to me, and I didn't even know you. Then you introduced me to Lena, and we were both jealous of each other because we thought the other tried to take you away. We then realized that it was all a misunderstanding, we all became the best friends that we are today. At the time, I thought that I wouldn't make any friends. That I would be alone till I had the guts to talk to someone. I know you're not shy. You'll meet new people who will be there for you no matter what, just like us."

Then the three girls started crying as they ran into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you guys!"

"We don't want you to leave!"

"You know what? To kick off the long summer ahead of us, let's go do something tonight."

That evening the girls decided that they would go shopping, and go out to dinner.

~At dinner~

"So, what are you going to do about your party?" asked Alli.

"My Uncle says that it's going to be at my grandmother's house, because we're going to be in Japan. I bet that it's just another way for my Uncle to meet new people for his company."

"Oh yeah…_that _kind of party. You'll still invite us though, right?"

"Hell yeah I am! What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't invite my two closest friends to a country that they've always wanted to visit?"

"Ooh, what is there are cute guys there?" chimed Lena.

"Ooh! I never thought about that!" said Alli.

The girls talked and laughed till the restaurant closed.

By the time they got back to Keitorin's house, it was midnight. Alli and Lena went to sleep, but Keitorin couldn't sleep. All that she could think about was what her uncle said "…_You will be attending the school that both your parents and I attended when we lived there. It's called Ouran Academy._"

"_Ouran Academy, huh? The same school my Uncle went too….the same school my…parents went too…" _she thought to herself.

The next morning the girls began to pack. They thought that the sooner they finished, the sooner they could finish their summer activities.

~The Next Morning~

"Okay girls! It's time to begin our summer vacation!" said Lena.

Lena was the "early bird" of the three. She would wake up happy, and ready to start the day. This was unlike the other two girls who were not in the greatest mood when being woke up.

Lena threw a pillow at her face, and Keitorin didn't flinch.

"She has always been the hardest one to wake up…"

"Ladies, today is the beginning of a summer we shall not forget!" shouted Lena, standing like a soldier with her finger pointed up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, now let me get some sleep before I get ready!" snapped Keitorin throwing another pillow at her.

It took about an hour for both Keitorin and Alli to be ready.

"Okay, so I have our whole day planned out! First we are going to go shopping! Then we are going to do some more shopping at a strip mall."

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Lena we know?" asked Alli.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Lena that _we_ know wouldn't be doing SO much shopping unless a special _someone_ was involved."

"Well…Um... It's not like that, I promise!"

"Come on, spit it out Lena."

"Well you see, she's one of the new transfer students from our school. She was here for a couple of weeks from Japan to learn American Culture. This was her last weekend in America, so I offered to take her out to do some shopping! Her name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Is it just me, or is it a bit ironic that a transfer student is here from the place that im moving to?" asked Keitorin.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, no need to over exaggerate," said Alli.

"Maybe…It's just that you don't see these kinds of things that often."

"So? Come on! Let's go so we can meet her!" yelled Lena, grabbing both Keitorin and Alli and shaking them so they would get ready.

After the girls were all dressed and ready they headed off to go shopping.

"Alright, so we are supposed to meet her in the food court," said Lena.

"This mall is so huge, I could live here," said Keitorin.

"Agreed," said Alli.

"Lena, you look for your friend, and Alli and I will go shopping! Kay? Bye!" Keitorin grasped Alli's hand and ran off.

"What was that for?" asked Alli.

"I didn't want to be there when she screams and you can hear her for miles away."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"Well, anyways, while we are here, let's do a bit of shopping!"

Keitorin and Alli went to the first store they thought looks interesting.

"Look at this dress!" yelled Keitorin holding a bright one-shouldered teal dress with a bow on the one shoulder.

"It's cute, but this one is cuter!" said Alli, holding up a light strapless pink one that flared out as it got closer to the waist.

"Well, let's go try them on and see which one looks better!"

"Fine!"

The two girls went into the same dressing room to try on the two dresses. When they had finished, they walked out to take a look in the mirrors. Keitorin's dress was perfectly fitted to her shape.

"That dress looks beautiful, Keit!"

Keitorin and Alli both turned around to see Lena and a girl about 3 inches taller than Keitorin. To Keitorin, everyone was taller than her. She was a short, thin girl with red-auburn hair that went down to her lower back and bright sapphire eyes.

"Aw, thanks Lena!"

"This is Haruhi. Haruhi this is Keitorin and Alli."

The two girls waved to Haruhi, and Haruhi did the same.

"Haruhi, Keitorin is going to be moving to Tokyo soon! Maybe you two can talk, and get to know each other! Then you guys can be friends!"

"That would be cool, but we wouldn't go to the same school. It would still be a little bit hard because I will still be getting used to the culture and such," said Keitorin.

"Yeah, and it seems that wherever I go, my friends follow me. I wouldn't be surprised if they were here now. But I know they're not because-"

Haruhi was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Well speak of the devil…Sorry, but I need to take this. What do you want Sempai?" said Haruhi putting the phone away from her ear because she knew what was coming.

"HARUHI, WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK? THE DEVIL TWINS ARE PESTERING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THERE AND KYOYA ISN'T DOING AND HONEY-SEMPAI KEEPS TELLING ME THAT HE'S MISSING YOU!"

"Sempai I'm coming back this coming week," said Haruhi.

"Just tell the twins to get over it, and Honey-sempai to relax."

"BUT I NEED YOU HERE! DADDY IS MISSING HIS DAUGHTER!"

"Sempai, I've got to go. I have better things to do than sit on the phone with you yelling at me."

Haruhi then hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry about that. It was my friend. He's like a little kid. He always wants to know what im doing every moment of every day. It gets really annoying, actually."

"Haruhi, I didn't know that you were leaving America so soon!" said Lena.

"Yeah, actually im leaving this weekend, I'm sorry I didn't do anything else with you sooner."

"It's okay, maybe we can hang out in a couple of weeks? Keitorin's birthday is coming soon, and since she is moving to Japan, she is having her party there. We are going to come up there then, and maybe we can meet your friends!"

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Haruhi smiled.

The three girls continued to shop, and continued to talk and enjoy themselves. At the end of the day, everyone exchanged their numbers with Haruhi and parted ways with her.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know. Cruddy way to introduce Haruhi since she doesn't care to shop and all. I couldn't figure out any other way though! I hope to add the host club in at least the upcoming two chapters, so be on the look out! ^w^**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't make the story line move to quickly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a reminder, I do not own Ouran!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Before the girls knew it, July came and that girl's summer was over. Keitorin wasn't very happy about leaving her friends, but she knew that it was for the best. It was her family's company. After she thought about it, she felt better. What she realized was that when her Uncle retired, she would become the new owner of the company.

"It might be time to say goodbye," said Uncle Mica.

Keitorin didn't want to go. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to it all. Goodbye to her friends, to her sport team, to everything and everyone.

"So I guess this is goodbye, Keit," said Lena.

"You better not replace us!" scowled Alli.

"Oh yeah, like im going to replace the only ones who I actually _want_ to hang out with."

The three girls sat and talked for ten more minutes while the movers finished loading the plane.

"You guys can't forget that you're coming to Japan in a couple of weeks!" said Keitorin.

"Oh yeah, because your birthday is coming up soon!" said Lena.

"You haven't forgotten my gift, have you?"

"No! Why- why would I do that?" said Lena rubbing the back of her head.

"Keitorin, the movers are done. It's time to go," said her Uncle.

The three looked at one another, and automatically started to cry.

"You have to promise to talk to me whenever you can!" said Keitorin.

"Promise," muttered the other two.

Keitorin walked onto the platform to board the plane. She waved goodbye to her friends, but didn't worry because she knew that they would always be just a call away.

When she got on the plane she sat in the seat farthest from her uncle. As she had told him many times before, she didn't want to move.

"Keitorin, look at me," he said.

She didn't even glance at him.

"I know you're mad at me, but you and I both know that it's for the best."

"Best for what exactly? It's the best for me? It's the best for us? No. You and I both know that it's best for the company. Company this, Company that. It's all I ever hear from you! I've put up with it for so long, but now I'm sick of it."

This astounded Mica. He had never seen her so mad.

"I can tall that you're mad, but-"

"Mad? No. Mad doesn't even begin to cover it. I am furious."

"Believe me when I say that you'll make friends. You will be happy that we moved here. I thought about it for a long time before I even told you. Your cousin May, and I had a long talk about it. I asked her about how I should tell you. How I would help you understand. I thought that you would be happy that I told you, but I guess I was wrong, and for that I am sorry."

She continued to stare out the window.

After he left her alone, she figured it might have been the best choice even though she wasn't happy with it. She also thought that maybe getting a fresh start was a good thing.

Keitorin put on her headphones so she could listen to her IPod.

Sometimes her IPod could just tell the type of mood that she was in. It was playing songs that made her smile and want to dance.

~Few Hours Later~

"Keitorin, wake up! You're here in Japan!" Keitorin awoke to her cousin, May, yelling at her.

"Do you know Japanese? Oh no! We need to get you into classes right away! Or I could teach you it myself. I just don't know what to do!"

"MAY," she finally snapped.

"Don't worry. I know Japanese. Do you not remember?"

Mina just stared at her with a blank stare and said, "Oh."

Keitorin and May looked a lot alike. They both were short and thin with bright sapphire eyes. The only difference between the two was that May had bright blonde hair that shone like gold in the sun, and Keitorin had a very red-auburn hair color that shone an off red/copper color in the sun.

"It's been forever since I saw you in person! It's so much more different than seeing you in that little video chat window!"

"Yeah, I know," said Keitorin.

"Are you excited to be here in Japan? There is quite a lot to do here, but at the same time not that much…"

"Im not that excited, I didn't want to leave America,"

"But Keitorin, Japan is your home. You were born here, and your mother was part Japanese! You yourself are part Japanese! It's in your blood!"

"That doesn't mean anything! America is my home, and it always will be no matter what you say."

Keitorin stormed out of the plane, grabbing her carry-ons as she went.

"Don't take it the wrong way, May. She's just a little shaken up about the whole thing," said Uncle Mica.

"Im sure she is. I remember when I moved here. I mean sure, I wasn't fifteen, almost sixteen, but it's still a big change from America. It will take some time to get used to."

"Im not sure what we are going to do about her."

"Just let her be for now. Her party is coming up soon. Maybe she will be okay by then."

Keitorin, May, and Mica exited the plane. Mica told Keitorin that her belongings would arrive in a couple of hours. They then got into the limo and Keitorin put her headphones on so she wouldn't have to hear May drone on and on about what they should do.

When that arrived at her grandmother's house, Keitorin was surprised. It was a lot larger than the mansion that her uncle and she lived in while in America. Keitorin figured it was because her grandfather had owned the company, and then later split it between his two sons.

"You know Keitorin; my friend has a sister that goes to Ouran. She is about your age. Maybe we could give her a call, and you two can become friends!" said May.

"Sure, why not," said Keitorin.

The three walked up to the door. Keitorin and Mica had the belongings they had taken on the plane. They each had their carry-on bag and a suitcase with some clothes.

When they knocked a young woman who seemed to be in her later twenties answered the door.

"Oh, hello, DeBeaumont-sama, DeBeaumont-san, and DeBeaumont-san," said the girl bowing.

"Haruka-san is my darling son and his darling daughter here yet?" said a voice that came from one of the rooms on the left side.

"Yes, DeBeaumont-sama," bowed the girl again.

As soon as the waitress had finished her sentence, Keitorin's grandmother came into the room.

"M dear family, it is so great to see you! Keitorin, dear you have gotten so big! You're so beautiful, too! Any boys in the picture, yet?" asked her grandmother.

"No, obaasan," said Keitorin, blushing.

"This is weird, I'm not used to speaking Japanese. I guess that it just comes naturally when im around the language," laughed Keitorin.

"Maybe it does! Alright then, let's get your belongings to your new room, shall we?"

As Keitorin and Haruka walked up the stairs and to her room, Keitorin began to think. She began to wonder if all of this was real. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it was a horrible dream that she had not woken up from yet. The two walked down a hallway with doors on the right side, and windows on the left.

The windows gave a beautiful view of a pool, and a large building that reminded Keitorin of a shed. The only difference was that the building was larger, and a bit away from the house. Connected to this building was a road that seemed as if people could drive on it.

"That building is where DeBeaumont-sama holds all the supplies for parties. Anything that you would want can probably be found in there. There are tables, a stage, and many other items," said Haruka.

They continued down the hallway till they reached another hallway. It looked a lot like the other hallway, except when you looked out of the windows there was a large lake. Keitorin knew that her grandmother lived on the bottom of a mountain, and it wasn't far from Ouran.

"Here is your room, DeBeaumont-san," said Haruka.

"Thank you very much."

"Your belongings will be brought up when they arrive."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," said the girl, who was bowing.

**A/N:**

**Hope that you enjoyed it.**

**There you go! Keitorin has now been introduced! **

**Expect the host club coming up soon!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! It is greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! I am SO sorry that I have not been updating! I had gotten slammed with finals, and then I went to my family's house for the weekend, so I have not been able to update! Now that summer has started, I can write more! :D BUT I still have summer school. I'll write some there for you guys. (: Obviously, if I haven't mentioned before, I don't own any OHSHC. I only own my OC characters and the storyline. (:**

**Well, enjoy! **

Chapter 4:

The flight had been peaceful, and Keitorin was just glad to be able to relax. She had her laptop with her. It was 11:25 PM in Japan, and was 5:25 PM in America. Alli and Lena were probably online, so she decided to get on and talk to her friends. She wasn't surprised when she saw the other two's 'online' icons blinking. Keitorin got on video chat, and called them.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lena.

"Hey you guys," said Keitorin.

"You seem tired, what time is it there?"

"11:25 I think?"

"Some jet-leg you're going to get,"

"It's okay though, you'll get used to it," said Alli.

Keitorin got about four hours of sleep that night. She woke up to her alarm screaming at her.

All of her belongings had been left in the hallway.

"I guess they didn't want to wake me up. I wouldn't have if I were them either."

"Good morning, DeBeaumont-sama!" bowed one of the maids.

"Welcome to the household! My name is Rei, and I will be helping you while you are staying here!"

"Thank you, but just call me Keitorin. I'm not used to honorifics just yet."

"If that is what you wish," said the girl.

"I think I'm going to get ready," said Keitorin.

She went into her bathroom that was connected to her room. When she got into the shower she stood there thinking about everything that had just happened in this week. She had to move to a new house, in a new country, and worst of all leave her friends. After she finished, she put on jeans and a blue shirt that slid off one of her shoulder with a black tank top underneath.

When she got downstairs to eat, the only thing that she saw besides food was a note from her uncle that read, "Your Grandmother and I went to a meeting. Here is breakfast. We won't be back till this evening. Go out and enjoy yourself. –M"

Keitorin sighed, she knew something like this was going to happen, but she didn't know that it would happen as soon as it did.

"Rei, I think that I want to go to the park after I eat."

The woman bowed, "I will get the limo ready for you."

After eating her breakfast, Keitorin went up stairs to get her guitar and song book.

As soon as she got downstairs her phone started ringing.

She pulled the phone out of her pocket it was a call from her cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Keit! I just called my friend and she said that her sister would love to hang out with you. All you have to do is give them a call."

"I'll have to give it a bit of thought. I'm still a bit shaken up about all of this,"

"Of course, she will completely understand."

"Okay, well I'm going to the park to hang out for a little bit."

"Okay, Bye!"

Keitorin put her phone in her pocket and took off to the limo.

"Driver, can we go to the park please?"

When she arrived at the park, Keitorin found a large tree that created a large shadow. She sat under it and decided that she was going to play something on her guitar. It wasn't the greatest guitar in the world, but it was a special guitar to her. It had been her father's before he died. He was the one who taught her to play guitar. She started playing when she was 7, and not only did her father begin to teach her guitar, her mother began teaching her how to sing. Music was a big part of Keitorin's life because that is how her parents met.

Flashback – 7 years old

"_Daddy, why do you and Mommy not fight like some of the other Mommies and Daddies?"_

"_Well Keitorin, It is because your mother and I have a very special bond. We have something in common that none of the other Mommies or Daddies have. We have music. That's how your mother and I met, you know? It was like the princess stories Mommy tells you. It was 'love at first sight'."_

"_So you and Mommy are a Prince and Princess?"_

"_Yes, I guess you could call Mommy and I a Prince and Princess," her father laughed._

Keitorin started to tear up remembering all of the memories her and her parents had before they passed away 3 years ago.

"I don't need to be down," she told herself.

"It's not what they would have wanted. They would want me to do what I wanted, and right now I want to play guitar. Play guitar, Keitorin. Don't worry about anything else," she told herself.

It was a beautiful day outside, and Keitorin loved that there were a lot of people out and about. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Keitorin loved playing her guitar. It made her feel like she was in her own little world.

As she was playing a familiar voice called her name.

"Keitorin-san?"

She couldn't put her finger on who called her till she looked up.

"Haruhi-san?"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, well don't you remember that I was moving here?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I've just had my hands full since I got back, so I forgot. When did you get here?"

"Yesterday,"

"I hope you're liking-"

Haruhi was cut off by a loud annoying voice.

"HARUHI!"

"Not again," said Haruhi.

"Who is that?" asked Keitorin.

"His name is Tamaki-sempai. He is in class 2-A at Ouran. We are on Summer Break right now, so they've been following me around."

"They've?"

"Yeah, Tamaki-sempai and the rest of the host club. They want to follow me because im a 'commoner',"

"Host Club?"

"It's a club at Ouran where guys entertain girls because they all obviously have way too much time on their hands,"

"Commoner?"

"Long story, but I'm going to apologize In advance for anything that they do,"

"HARUHI! You were gone for so long, and when we come to hang out with you, you ditch us! How could you do that?" yelled a tall blonde.

"Sorry Sempai, I'm a little busy. I also don't want you to hear your ranting, so can you go bother the twins or something?"

"I am not going to talk to those shady twins! What is more important than hanging out with us?"

"I believe that catching up with an old friend is more important,"

All of a sudden Tamaki was bent down on the ground with one knee and grabbed Keitorin's hand.

"And who might this beautiful princess be?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm Keitorin, and I suggest you let go of my hand before I do something I'm going to regret,"

Tamaki jumped up with fear and hid behind Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, Keitorin-san. I warned you in advance,"

"Please call me Keitorin. Just Keitorin because I'm not used to the whole 'honorifics' concept yet,"

"Then call me Haruhi,"

"So, you are Princess Keitorin then? Well, I am Tamaki Suoh! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"There you two are!" said a voice that seemed to be getting closer.

"_I just wanted to be alone today,"_ thought Keitorin.

Keitorin looked at the person who the voice belonged to. It was a taller boy with bright orange hair and olive colored eyes. On his right was a boy who looked like a mirror image of himself, and behind them were a very tall dark headed boy with a smaller blonde boy on his shoulders, and a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Sorry guys. I saw a friend that I thought I should catch up with."

By this time Keitorin thought things were getting a bit awkward. This was a group of complete strangers. Not any ordinary strangers though. They were beautiful. Keitorin had never seen any guys like this before.

"You know Sempai; you can't just go running off like that. Same goes for you Haruhi," said the twin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Last time I checked I was an independent person and I didn't need to be told what to do," said Haruhi.

"Don't you sick twins tell me what to do!" yelled Tamaki.

"Haru-chan, who is your friend behind you," asked Honey.

By this time Keitorin had stood up, guitar still in hand.

"Oh, this is Keitorin DeBeaumont. She just moved here from America. I met her when I was there for school," said Haruhi.

"Well any friend of Haru-chan is a friend of mine! My name is Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can call me  
Honey, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori," said Honey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Keitorin bowing.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know what school you will be attending?" asked the boy with the glasses.

"If I remember correctly, It is called Ouran Academy,"

"No way! That is where we all go!" said Tamaki.

"Small world, huh Tono?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah! Oh, this is Kaoru and his brother Hikaru Hitachiin, you have already met Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, and next to them is Kyoya Ootori,"

So that was his name. Kyoya Ootori. Keitorin thought that he was the best looking of them all, but there was something about him that was just a little bit off. She just couldn't figure out what.

"It was nice to meet you all, but I really must be going now," said Keitorin.

"Bye," They all waved.

"It was great to see you again, Haruhi!" said Keitorin with her guitar. She hugged her and then ran off towards the limo.

"I didn't know she played guitar," muttered Haruhi.

"Who was he? Who was he _really_? That's all I want to know," Keitorin told herself in the car.

When she got home it was later than she had thought.

"Keitorin, I am so glad you are home! We have a lot to talk about," said her grandmother.

"About?"

"Well your party of course!"

"You do know that I don't care about this party, right? Not to sound rude, but you say it's for me, but then why is it so professional? If it were a party for me, I would have it back home so all of my friends could come to it."

"It is for you, but it's also so you can get to know people for when you take over the company,"

"I guess I have no other choice since you won't let me have any other kind of party."

"We will figure out a way for you to have a party with your friends, okay?"

"Fine," said Keitorin.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm attempting to make it interesting, but It's harder than I thought. -_- I will try to update ASAP! Don't forget to R&R, please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while, but I will try my hardest to make it up to you! (: I'm going to apologize in advance for any OOC-ness that happens!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT under any circumstances own Ouran in anyway. I only own the plot and my OC(s). **

Chapter 5:

It was finally the week of Keitorin's birthday, and she had just left the airport from picking up her friends who flew in from America.

"Oh my gosh! We are in JAPAN! Can you believe it Alli? JAPAN!" said Lena.

"If you are excited about just being at the airport, then wait till you get to the house!" said Keitorin.

As soon as they got to the house the girls were speechless.

"What do you think?" asked Keitorin.

"I knew this kind of thing would happen," Keitorin laughed.

"I cannot believe that you live here! I mean you said that it was big, but I didn't think that you meant _this_ big!" said Alli.

"Now let's go inside!" said Lena.

"The inside is even prettier!" said Lena.

"I still can't believe that this is where you live," said Alli.

"Well believe it, because you're looking at it," said Keitorin.

"I know,"

"Well why don't we go upstairs and put you guys' stuff away?"

The girls nodded their heads.

By this time Keitorin had most of her stuff unpacked. There were about 8 more boxes left because she didn't have much from her house in America.

"So what do you guys want to do first in Japan?" asked Keitorin.

"Well have you met any friends?" asked Alli.

"Well there's Haruhi, and her friends. Then again I would consider her friends acquaintances. I've only met them once,"

"Let's give Haruhi a call!" offered Lena.

"I guess we could," said Keitorin pulling out her phone.

It rang a few times till they heard a "Hello."

"Hey, Haruhi, I have some information for you," said Keitorin.

"What is it?"

"Well I have two people here who would love to see you, and-"

"HARUHIIIIII!" yelled Lena.

"Was that Lena-san?"

"Actually, yeah, it was," said Keitorin.

"What is she doing in Japan?"

"It's for my birthday!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Yeah, so Lena and Alli wanted to know if you wanted to go have some lunch or something. Well mostly Lena, but I know that Alli would love to see you as well,"

"Well I don't see in what harm it could do," said Haruhi.

"Alright, so we will meet you at the restaurant just down the street from Ouran. It'll be my treat."

"Okay, see you then."

"I'm so excited to see Haruhi! I've missed her so much!"

"Well let's get going if we want to make it!" said Keitorin.

When the girls got there, Haruhi was waiting for them in front of the restaurant.

"Hey, Haruhi," said Alli.

"Good to see you Alli-san."

"HARUHIIIII! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"You too, Lena-san," laughed Haruhi.

Just then Keitorin's stomach growled.

"Ha ha, so sorry about that it seems that I'm hungrier than I thought,"

"It's okay! Let's go inside because I'm sure that we are all a bit hungry," said Haruhi.

The girls were put in a booth that was next to a large window. Outside of the window was a large field for golfers, which kind of made the place look like a mini country club.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," said Keitorin.

"Yeah it really is," said Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, how are you?" asked Lena.

"Oh, well I've been the same. How are you?"

"I am GREAT! I've wanted to come to Japan for so long, and now I am finally here with my closest friends!"

"That's great! How are you, Alli?"

"I'm the same old Alli. Nothing has changed really since you came back home."

The girls put in their orders, and continued talking about Keitorin's birthday, and how her life is going to change now that she is in Japan.

They were almost finished eating when Alli tapped Keitorin's leg with her foot, and nodded behind Keitorin toward the front door.

Both Haruhi and Keitorin turned around to see no one other than the Host Club talking to the waiter.

"Not bad, right?" said Alli.

"Not bad? They're gorgeous!" said Lena.

Haruhi seemed to smirk at their comments.

"I can never go anywhere without them following me, or tagging along. Who knows how long they have been watching us," said Haruhi.

"What? You know those guys, Haruhi?" asked Lena.

"Sadly, yes I do. They are my friends from school."

"_Those _are _your _friends?" said Alli.

"I'm going to have to say yes," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki from across the restaurant.

"Why me?" sighed Haruhi.

"Hey there, Haruhi! Who are-" said Kaoru.

"-Your beautiful friends?" finished Hikaru.

This made both Alli and Lena blush, but for some reason Keitorin was not all that impressed with it. It took a lot to make her interested, and it too took a lot for her to fall for a guy. Cheesy little sayings like this didn't faze her because she was used to the guys back in America treating her the same way. Alli and Lena should have been used to it too, but Keitorin figured that it must've been because they were so good looking.

"Guys, why can't you just let me be with my friends for a short time?" said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, we are your friends," said Tamaki.

"Yes, you are, but I mean my _other _friends,"

"Are these your friends from before, Haruhi?" asked Keitorin.

"Are they the ones who were with me when I ran into you in the park? Yes."

"Well why don't we just go," said Keitorin.

Since the girls had already paid, they began to walk towards the door when Tamaki yelled at Haruhi, again.

"What, Sempai?"

"All we want to do is hang out with you," he said with the rest of the Host Club not far behind him.

"Look, can't you see that all Haruhi wants to do is spend a bit of time with her friends before they have to go? Why is it that you won't leave her alone?" said Keitorin.

"I don't even know you and you're already making a bad impression!" she added.

Before they knew it Tamaki was in the corner pouting and messing with the dirt on the ground.

"Let's go guys," said Alli.

The whole club was silent until Kaoru said, "Kyoya, who was that girl? I remember Haruhi saying that she was going to Ouran."

"Her name is Keitorin DeBeaumont. She just moved to Japan and will be attending Ouran in Class 1. She is also heiress to the DeBeaumont Motor Company." There was much more to her file that what Kyoya said, but he decided that the information could possibly come in handy at a later time.

"So she will be in a class with Hika-chan, Haru-chan, and Kao-chan!" said Honey.

"Men, follow me!" said Tamaki.

"What do you have planned, Tono?" asked Hikaru.

"Let's just say we are going to do a little research on our new friend," said Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and said, "Looks like we're getting a new toy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Why are they always following you, Haruhi?" asked Alli.

"They're stuck up rich bastards who have no life. I mean no offense to you Keitorin on the rich people part. You're normal. They're just….not."

"I guess its cause I asked my Uncle if I could go to a regular public school in America. I didn't want to be around rich people who didn't care about who they hurt."

"I know what you mean,"

"Then why do you go to Ouran?" asked Keitorin.

"Because I got in on a scholarship, and it looks good on college applications if you got into a high class school on just a simple scholarship."

"What are they saying?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure. She either said _scholarship _or _salted chip_," said Kaoru.

The Host club was hiding on a corner of a building that the girls were walking by. Many people stared at them as they walked by. It wasn't very common seeing 6 handsome guys on the corner with four spying and two standing there doing their own thing.

"If you really want to know about her so bad, why don't you just go talk to her?" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"WHAT! How could you even say something like that, Kyoya? You can't just go up and ask someone about their whole life!" yelled Tamaki.

"Maybe not, but there are other ways of figuring out about a person," said Kyoya.

Kyoya had to admit, there was something about Keitorin that was different. He couldn't tell what, but he wanted to know more about her. Kyoya tried shrugging it off. What would come out of it for him if he _did_ get to know her? There was nothing, so what was it that was so…different about her? He wanted to find out, and find out fast.

"Why don't we all go to my house? Haruhi, you can come too if you want. There's plenty of room at my house, and plus only a few staff members will be there. My Uncle and Grandmother are somewhere in Japan. I don't know where, but I know that they won't be home for a couple more days when I have to have a "party" for my birthday," said Keitorin.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Haruhi.

By the time the girls had gotten to Keitorin's house the Host Club had still been following them.

"Is this Keitorin's house?" asked Kaoru.

The host club eyed the house, surprised at what it looked like.

"Kyoya, did you mention that she was rich?" asked Tamaki.

"Her file says that she went to a public school in America, but it would make sense. She is the heir to a major motor company after all."

"But this house," said the twins.

The host club hid behind the gated area of the house as the three girls went inside.

As the girls got inside they were surprised when Rei met them at the door.

"Hello, DeBeaumont-sama," bowed the girl.

"Hello, Rei."

"Your Uncle and Grandmother wanted me to tell you that they will be on a business trip for a couple of days until your masquerade next week."

"So they did decide it will be a masquerade?"

"Yes,"

"Alright then, thank you Rei."

"Wow, this house is beautiful, Keit!" said Lena.

"And the view is just, Wow!" said Alli.

"Yeah, yeah, it's beautiful, but it doesn't feel like home to me."

Just then Lena's phone began to ring.

"Keitorin, I'm not sure if I should take this. I mean look who's calling," said Lena.

It was Marko. Marko was Lena's older brother and Keitorin's ex boyfriend.

"He's your brother, just go ahead and answer it."

"Hello?" said Lena.

The girls could hear a bit of what Marko was saying, but not enough to fully understand what the conversation was about.

"Yeah, Marko, Japan is great."

"Why was Lena so hesitant to answer her phone?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, that's because her brother and I had a thing going between us, and we broke up 3 weeks before I left. I mean we're still friends, but things got awkward. He still has feelings for me, and I just don't feel the same way. Ever since then he always asks Lena about me, and won't call me because I won't answer his phone calls. I'm just hoping that I can take a load off guys for a while."

"Back in America it seemed that every guy wanted to be with Keit," said Alli.

"No, Marko, you can't talk to her! She's busy! That's not always the excuse! Look, just get over the fact that she doesn't want to be with you! She's not even in America anymore! What? You didn't know that? Oh well boo-hoo for you. Good-bye, Marko!"

"Still drooling over me?"

"Yeah, but I hope he gets over you soon."

"He will…I hope," said Keitorin.

The girls got to Keitorin's room, and got comfortable.

"Girls, I think we need to do some more shopping. But let's go to the teen club after!" said Keitorin.

"Don't you think that we've done enough shopping for today?" asked Alli.

"You've lived here for a short amount of time and already know where a teen club is? Typical Keitorin," said Lena.

"Well fine then. You can just use one of my dresses," said Keitorin.

"Um…I'm sorry but I'm not really a party person," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi! It will be fun! I've been there before, and there are some cute guys there!"

"Would you mind if I stay here?"

"Ugh, fine then! You're going to be the party pooper while we go and have fun!" laughed Keitorin.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. You can just stay here and do whatever you like!" smiled Keitorin.

"Well come on Lena, Alli, let's get ready!"

Keitorin got out some of her most comfortable, yet fashionable, party outfits.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here, Haruhi?" asked Alli.

"Yeah I think I'll just go to the café down the street,"

"Okay, well we won't take too long. We will be back before midnight. You're welcome to come whenever you want to, I'll let Rei know, you can have the guest bedroom down the hall on your right. If you need anything else, just call or text one of us!" said Keitorin.

"Okay, I will," said Haruhi.

The three walked out of the house laughing and talking, but little did the girls know that the host club was still behind the gate in front of the house.

"You sure Haruhi will be okay alone?" said Lena.

"She's a big girl, Lena," said Alli.

"Look, Tono! Haruhi isn't with them this time!" said Hikaru.

"What?" whispered Tamaki.

They looked out of the bushes to see the girls just about to walk past them.

"Why do they look like they are about to go to a party or something?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know but-" Tamaki was cut off by the twins putting a hand over his mouth.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Alli looking at the bushes.

"Hear what?" asked the two.

"It sounded like whispering,"

"It's probably just the wind, come on! Let's get to the club!" said Lena.

As soon as they were out of sight, the Host Club got out of the bushes.

"Okay, men. Haruhi is in there alone. We need to rescue her!" said Tamaki.

"Uh, Tama-chan, I don't think that is a good idea," said Honey.

"Why not, Honey-Sempai?"

"Because this is not Haru-chan's house, so we shouldn't barge in. Come on Takashi, I'm tired, let's go home."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai are right, Tamaki. It's not right to invade someone's personal space. It's getting late we should all be getting home. Good-bye, Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Fine then, the twins and I will investigate!" said Tamaki.

"Right!" said the twins.

The three hosts who were left had figured out a plan to spy on Keitorin and her friends.

"Okay you two, we need to put on these wigs so they don't notice us!"

Tamaki put on a Dark brown wig, and the twins put on dark black wigs.

As they walked into the club the first thing that they see is a large group crowding around this one table.

"Do you think that's where they are, boss?" said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Kaoru.

"Let's go,"

They pushed their way through the crowd just to see the three girls all sitting with a guy.

"Look girls, some chumps wanted to take a good look at us," said Alli.

"Well how nice of them," said Lena.

"Come on girls, let's go dance!" said Keitorin.

They pushed their way through the crowd to join others on the dance floor.

"Come on, girls! Let's dance!"

"You know, Tono, they don't seem like the type of girls who would do this sort of thing,"

"Maybe it's all just an act," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean think about it. They're all new here and just want to fit in,"

"Or maybe they just like to party, and this is the way they are," said Hikaru.

"Or they could be drunk," said Kaoru.

Both Tamaki and Hikaru scowled at him.

"What? It was just a suggestion!"

"Excuse me, um, would you like to dance with my friends and I?" said a girl who was very flushed at the sight of the good looking twins, and Tamaki.

The three looked at each other and then back to her.

"We would be honored to, my princess, but we cannot," said Tamaki.

The girl's face went to an even brighter red.

"I hope you can forgive us,"

"O-of course!" said the girl.

Just then Tamaki turned around and ran into a taller guy who was not only taller than Tamaki, but had a lot more muscle than he did.

"Tono, your wig!" said the Twins looking at Tamaki as he stood in fear.

"You have a problem with me, wig boy?"

"N-No sir, I'm very sorry for bumping into you, it was a total accident!"

"Oh, was it now?"

A crowd had started to form around the two.

"It really was, I swear!"

"Hey! What's going on over here?" came a familiar voice.

Pushing through the crowd was Keitorin and her friends.

"What's going on Akihiko?" said Keitorin.

"Tamaki?" yelled Keitorin?

"Keitorin! I could use a little help here!"

"Let him go, Akihiko, he's just some punk who doesn't have guts. Come one everybody, nothing to see here!"

Soon the crowd cleared up and the music started up again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh well we just wanted to have a bit of fun!" said Tamaki.

"Who is we? Did the _entire _club come with you?"

"It's just me and the twins!"

"Hey Keitorin," said Hikaru.

"Why do the two of you have dark hair?"

"Wigs,"

"Are you kidding me? Why did you need wigs?"

"Well we um…"

"We didn't want to be spotted by any classmates! Ha, yeah that's it!" said Tamaki.

"Just go home Tamaki! It's late. We should probably be getting home anyway since you ruined our night. Haruhi is waiting for us, goodnight, boys."

"Man she's hot," said Kaoru.

"Why are you such a pervert?" said Tamaki.

"She's right, Tono, let's all just go home."

"Or come to our house Tamaki. No one is home, and we could use some company."

"I cannot believe that we saw them there!" said Keitorin.

"Hey, Keit, you don't think that they were following us, do you?" asked Lena.

"I wouldn't be surprised. They do follow Haruhi around everywhere."

"Stalker much?" asked Alli.

"I know," By the time the girls got back to the house Haruhi had already returned from her errands.

"Oh, well you're back earlier than I thought that you would be," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, let's just say we ran into a sticky situation," said Alli.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there we were minding our own business when we saw a couple of guys about to get in a mumbo jumbo slam down. Can you guess who it was?" asked Keitorin."

"No I really can't,"

"He's a lot taller than I am, blonde hair, blue-violet eyes,"

"Are you serious? Tamaki-Sempai was there?"

"Not just him, the twins too," said Lena.

"I wonder what business Sempai had there," wondered Haruhi.

"Who knows, but all I know is that he owes me one for saving his ass."

**A/N:**

**Quick note here...This is not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I hit an early writer's block.**

**I will attempt to make it up in the next chapter even if it doesn't really flow or make any sense. -_-**

**I hope this is interesting enough for you right now! Thanks for all of the support!**

**R&R, please! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I will apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. This is just what I felt I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

"Keitorin, Wake up! Do you know what day it is?" asked Lena.

"Um…no, but I do know that it is too early to be up," she said.

"It's the day of your party!"

"Oh, yeah, cause I'm looking forward to a party full of rich people who are full of themselves,"

"But it's for _you_!"

"You do know it's not really for me right? My uncle just says that it's for me so I would go. He's really just throwing this "Masquerade Ball" so I can get to know the heirs of the other companies,"

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm lying. That's the only reason he let you guys come to Japan. It was so you guys would hang out with me for my birthday,"

"It doesn't matter! I bet there will be some cute guys there!"

"Maybe…"

Later that evening Keitorin was put into a one shouldered silver dress that was fitted to her body and a silver masquerade mask to accompany it.

"Oh wow, Keitorin you look so amazing!" said Lena.

"I have to agree with Lena on this one. That dress makes you look sexy but elegant at the same time," said Alli.

"Do you guys think so?"

"We know so," they said together.

When the party began there were many adults and their children from many different companies. Keitorin and her Uncle went around the room, meeting many different people. Whenever she was offered to dance, she took their hand and treated them with kindness.

"So, I know it's not what you wanted, but is it okay?" asked her Uncle.

"I guess so. I'll have to admit that it's not _as _horrible as I thought it was going to be,"

After a couple of hours, her uncle let her go off on her own because she had met everyone he knew.

When Keitorin's uncle wasn't looking, she snuck off to a balcony on the second floor. She always liked to look at the moon and the stars. It made her feel like there was at least some tranquility in her life, and not that her life was a living hell.

"Hello there, Princess," came a mysterious voice come from behind her. For some reason it sounded familiar.

Keitorin turned around to see a tall, dark headed figure with a black mask leaning against the door frame. He reminded her of a shadow.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you there," she said.

"Why are you not down there having a good time?"

"I didn't want to have this in the first place. It was all set up so I would have contacts when I run the family business,"

"I am sorry about that," said the shadow.

Just then one of the last slow songs of the night came on.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, you may," she smiled, taking his hand.

They stood close together, and the two danced.

Neither realized it, but they were staring right into each other's eyes. Her eyes were shining a bright sapphire blue and his eyes a dark shade of grey.

"I probably should be getting back to the party, people will probably be asking where I am if I don't get back soon,"

"You're the princess, and what the princess says goes," he smiled. It wasn't a real smile, but a smile it was.

"Hm…Cute, but cheesy," she giggled.

Keitorin and the boy stopped dancing. Keitorin then began to stare up at the stars.

"Have you ever wondered what life is like among the stars? As if somewhere, far away, there is another species exactly like us looking at the same stars we see?" when she turned around the boy had disappeared. It made Keitorin frown because there was something about the masked stranger that made her crave to be with him, although she knew nothing about him. Not even his name.

"There you are, Keitorin!" said Lena.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" said Alli.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You're uncle has been looking for you. He says that it's time to have the last dance and the closing ceremony," she said.

Keitorin sighed, "I really wish he wouldn't do this stuff."

The three girls walked off and Keitorin remained in a semi-daze. She just couldn't get _him _out of her head. _Who is he? _She thought to herself.

When the morning came the girls decided that to finish off Alli and Lena's trip, they would go do some shopping.

"I don't want to leave you in the morning, Keit!" Lena started to get tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you guys to leave either! Believe me; it's not going to be easy going to a school with a bunch of snobby rich kids!"

"Girls, girls, girls, let's not think about this stuff right now! Right now we should be enjoying the time that we have left with each other!" said Alli.

"You make it seem like we're going to die," said Keitorin.

"Well we might as well be!"

"Whatever, don't be such a drama queen,"

They just laughed. It was rare that these friends got in actual fights.

"Oh, mall, how I have missed you so!" said Alli.

"We were just here last week," said Lena.

"But I didn't buy anything then. Today I am required to buy something since it is my last- you know what, let's just get shopping!"

The girls walked around the mall trying to figure out what store to go in.

"You know what might be best?" asked Keitorin.

The other girls turned their heads in confusion.

"It's a pretty large mall, so why don't we split up and find stores we like, come together, and go to them?"

"That's complex, but im cool with it," said Alli.

"Me too!" said Lena.

"Okay, well once we think we are done, call the other two,"

So the girls went their separate ways, which wasn't their usual shopping routine. Keitorin just thought that she needed a little bit of time to herself, time to think. She wanted to start school, but at the same time she didn't. They were stuck up rich kids after all, except for Haruhi.

_I guess I'll just hang out with Haruhi then. I mean who knows if she will be hanging out with that Host Club, and if she is then I'll just go somewhere else. _She was in the middle of a thought when she ran into a tall figure.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, and- Oh, it's you, Ootori-sempai,"

"Nice to see you too, Ms. DeBeaumont," he said moving his glasses to create a glare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I think Tamaki and the others dragged me here, but I was asleep when they did,"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know its Tamaki. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened either,"

"You look tired. Come on sempai, walk with me," she said grabbing his arm.

He was surprised. He didn't appreciate what she had just done, but he didn't want her to let go.

_What am I thinking?! I don't even know this girl. I'm only acting like I like her for the company. _

"Ootori-sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you act like you hate everybody?" she asked.

"I don't hate everybody. I just don't enjoy being around people,"

"Well maybe if you just gave people a chance then you would think differently of them,"

"I'd rather not,"

"Take Suoh-sempai for example. He may be annoying, protective, crazy, and immature, but it's only because he cares about you,"

"You haven't known him for as long as I have,"

"Your right I haven't, I've also only talked to him twice. From the way Haruhi talks about him though makes him seem like he's a really good guy,"

"KYOYA!"

The two turned around to see Tamaki screaming and flailing his arms like a crazy maniac.

"So much for that conversation," Keitorin sighed.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"Those…nasty twins…they…keep…harassing…Haruhi…" he was panting, and seemed out of breath.

"When do they not?"

The two continued their conversation when Keitorin was getting a call, "I'll be right back,"

The call was from her Uncle.

Keitorin answered, and then froze. She didn't know what to say.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke, because it isn't very funny," tears started to form in her eyes.

"Okay I'll come home right away,"

She hung up the phone and fell right on the floor. People had begun to stare, and both Tamaki and Kyoya ran over to her.

"Keitorin, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Kyoya took her phone and handed it to Tamaki. "Call Alli and Lena and let them know something has happened and we are taking her home. Tell them to meet us at the front,"

He shook his head and dialed the numbers. He then handed the phone to Kyoya, which he then put in his pocket.

"Keitorin, you have to get up and walk, or at least tell me what the matter is," Kyoya said.

_She's making a big deal over something. I wonder what has happened. I really don't want to but if she doesn't tell me what's wrong I'm going to have to make a scene if I carry her. Luckily it's not very crowded right now, _Kyoya thought.

"She- I- He- Dead- gone- like- no- not now- not today-" she then broke down.

The rest of the hosts then came running.

"Keitorin!" yelled Haruhi.

"What's the matter with her?" she asked frightened.

"We don't know, all we know is that she got a phone call, and then went into a state like this," said Tamaki.

"Are Alli and Lena here, too?"

"I would assume so. Kyoya told me to call them; I guess Keitorin told him she was here with them,"

Haruhi went over to her, "Keitorin what's the matter? You have to get up and walk. Come on, walk with me," said Haruhi.

Haruhi then helped her up and began to walk slowly with her to Alli and Lena.

"Kyoya what were you doing with her?" asked Tamaki.

"She found me because someone made me go to a mall when I was half asleep."

"Why was she holding your arm?"

"I don't know. I was so tired I didn't pay attention."

"Right, well we better go and help," he said.

When Haruhi got Keitorin to the front Lena and Alli ran up to her.

"What happened?" they both asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's get her in the car,"

They all piled into the limo, and tried to comfort her.

"Keitorin, you have to tell us what's wrong," said Alli.

"I- got a phone call- from my uncle-"

"And…"

"And- he told me- that- my grandmother passed away,"

"I'm so sorry, Keitorin," said Haruhi.

"Where is my phone?" Keitorin asked.

"I think I saw Tamaki give it to Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's even better," she said sarcastically.

They got to the house and Keitorin went into the book room, it's like a study and a mini library, where her uncle was.

"So what happened?" Keitorin came in screaming.

"Calm down first, please, she wouldn't want you to be upset,"

"I want to know what happened, now," Keitorin wasn't angry, she was just upset.

"Okay, okay, she went to take a nap. I realized that she had taken a longer nap than usual, so I went up to check on her to see if she was okay, and you know."

"How, How could this happen?"

"She was getting older, Keitorin. I'm just upset about this as you are."

"Then why aren't you crying?"

"Because I know she would want me to stay strong, and I know that she's happy wherever she is now. Keitorin I know you're upset about all of this, but remember that she wouldn't want you to be sad."

Keitorin then just shook her head, and went upstairs to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delayed update. School started back up, and I got slammed with a bunch of work. I wrote this chapter once, and I hated it so I pretty much went back in and edited it/ re wrote it. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 8:

"Tamaki?" asked Haruhi, answering her cell phone.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We're at Keitorin's house. Why?"

"We were all getting worried about her. We will be there in a bit,"

"You know where it is? Have you been stalking her, Sempai?"

"W-w-what? N-no! What gives you that idea? Why would we- I mean I- do such a thing? I mean we have Kyoya and all,"

"Of course. Just be aware that this situation isn't something to be all hyped up about. She's probably not going to be okay for a while,"

"What do you mean?"

"Her grandmother passed away,"

"What!" he almost seemed to be screaming, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What happened boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Okay, well we will be there in a bit. Inform her Uncle that we are her friends, and that we just want to check up on her." Then Tamaki hung up.

"Boss, what happened?" asked Hikaru.

"Her grandmother passed away," he said.

"Excuse me, I know is not a good time but a few of Keitorin's friends are coming to drop her phone off; she left it at the mall. I hope that is okay," said Haruhi.

"That's fine with me Ms. Fujioka, but I'm not sure what state she is going to be in,"

"I have a quick question, if you don't mind," asked Lena.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know this is probably not the best question to be asking, but how is it that you remain so calm through all of this? I don't know how I would be if I had lost someone that close to me,"

"Well as you kids know, I am much older than you. Many people have come and gone in my life, and I have learned that these things happen. I am sad about it, but I know that my mother wouldn't want me to be hysterical about it. She would want me to take charge of the company, and what she left in her will."

"She wrote her will? Asked Alli.

"We all knew she was getting sick with old age, so she wrote up what she thought needed to be left. I've learned from the past, and how things go when people pass on. Like I said before, I am upset, but I know that this sort of thing happens with life. The only person I'm worried about right now is Keitorin."

Haruhi, Lena, and Alli sat down on the couch next to him and continued to listen to him.

"'Ever since her parents passed away, her grandmother and I have been the adults that she has looked up to in her life. She's sixteen, and her parents died in an accident when she as eight. Keitorin and her grandmother were close, so I know this is hurting her. She had a hard childhood at home."

"Wow. A lot of that I didn't even know about her," said Alli.

"Alli and Lena, I know that you are leaving town in the morning, so I know there's not much you can do for her right now. Ms. Fujioka, I would like you to keep an eye on her for the rest of the summer, as well as when school starts. There are a lot of things that need to be done, and changed, so I have to go back to the United States and talk to the headquarters there. I too will be leaving for the US tomorrow, and this is why I ask you to watch her. I will be gone for about a month. Please. Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

She nodded. This was a lot to understand, but she knew that this was something she had to take charge of.

"Excuse me, Master," said Rei.

"Yes?"

"There are 6 boys at the door for Ms. DeBeaumont."

"Go ahead and let them in. Tell them they are welcome to make themselves at home" he told Rei.

"I need to get my belongings together. You two should probably go check on Keitorin,"

Haruhi went to the entrance where the hosts waited.

"How is she?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure. She's up in her room. Alli and Lena went to go check on her."

"I feel so bad for her, and I don't even know her," said Kaoru.

"It seems like it was hard on her," said Hikaru.

"I'm going to go check on her as well. Mr. DeBeaumont said that you can make yourself at home," said Haruhi.

"Would it be okay if we came along as well? We are as worried about her as you all are," asked Tamaki.

"I don't see a problem, just please be careful. I will show you there."

They all walked to Keitorin's room in dead silence.

"Here it is," she said bowing.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

Haruhi knocked on the door, and it wasn't surprising that Alli answered the door.

"Hey, how is she?" asked Haruhi.

"She's not in here," said Alli.

"What? Where did she go?!" asked Haruhi.

"We don't know. Lena went to go looking for her, but we're not too worried because this is what she does when she's upset. We do have an idea though,"

"Well where is she? We will do whatever we can to help find the princess!" said Tamaki.

"Oh, um, yeah go ahead. She will probably be somewhere off in the garden," said Alli nodding her head in the direction of the window.

"Okay, men! Let's split up to find her!"

"I'm sure she is old enough to take care of herself," said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

"Come on, Kyoya, just help us," said Tamaki.

"What's in it for us?"

"Kyoya, I know you might not care, but I also happen to know that there's _some _good in your heart,"

"Fine," He said walking off in the other direction.

_Why are you even trying to help? First of all you don't even know this girl, and second you don't want to so why are you even trying to bother with her. All you need to do is make friends with her for your father. _Kyoya continued to think about everything until he reached the garden. It was a lot like the garden at Ouran, but had a large stage area set up for what looked like parties.

When Kyoya arrived here he thought that it must have been where she was. Where else would she have gone? Kyoya began thinking more about why he was helping her.

_Why am I helping her again? I don't know this girl. I don't _want _to know this girl. _

He was in the midst of thought when he heard music coming from a small area west of the stage.

_What is that?_ He sighed. Kyoya leaned on a stone column that was at the entrance to what seemed like a memorial.

_You would be the one to find her._

Just as Kyoya was about to walk off and pretend like he had never found her a voice came from behind.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding a little furious.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a fake smile.

"You know what I mean. What the hell are you doing here?"

"There's no need to be mad-"

"I'm not mad, I'm furious. I want to know what you are doing here,"

"Well first of all, I wanted to give you your phone back," he said waving it in his hand.

"There's personal stuff in that! You didn't go through it, did you?"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

"You're a bastard,"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"So why aren't the rest of your so called "hosts" with you?" He thought she was cute when she was mad. Her face went red and she began to pout. _What are you thinking?! Stop this nonsense. There is nothing that you like about this girl. You don't know her, nor do you want to. Remember to keep it on a professional level._

"Tamaki's idea, so let's go back to the house."

"So the rest of them are here too?"

"Yes, now I don't want to have to babysit you, let's go,"

"I'm not going anywhere with you,"

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to be anywhere right now,"

"You're here, aren't you? What is this place anyway?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she said getting up and walking toward the stage area.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice rang out from the center area.

"Keitorin!" yelled Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" she asked Keitorin.

"You're seriously going to ask me that?"

"Well come on, you need to get some rest. There are some things that your Uncle needs to talk to you about,"

"I don't want to go _anywhere _with _anyone_ right now," said Keitorin sitting back down with her guitar in her lap.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, why don't you go back and let the others know we will be there in a bit," said Haruhi.

"Fine with me," said Kyoya.

"Um, okay. Don't be too long. Hey, Kyoya, wait up!"

When they got back to the house Lena and Alli were there waiting.

"Well, we found her," said Tamaki.

"Oh did you?" asked Alli.

"Yes, and- wait…were you two even looking for her?"

"No," said Lena.

"You see, we know Keit by now, and we know where she goes when she's angry, sad, confused, you know," said Alli.

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"We thought we would do a little experiment," Alli and Lena said together.

"It's creepy how much they are like the twins," muttered Tamaki.

When they got back inside Mori, Honey, and the twins were there sitting in the study.

"Oh Keitorin, you're back," said Lena

"All of you guys stay here, please. We have some things that need to be taken care of. If you guys would like to leave go ahead, we're not stopping you." said Alli.

"I think it is best if we leave," said Kyoya.

"But, Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"No buts, all we did was come here to drop off her phone, and check up on her, did we not?"

"Yes, but,"

"Then we've done just that, so let's go. Thank you, Alli and Lena, for letting us come over. Please give a big thank you to Mr. DeBeaumont for us," he said bowing.

"He's right, Boss. It's probably best if we leave," said Kaoru.

"It's none of our business," said Hikaru.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I had a really bad writers block in this chapter, and I just want to get to the really interesting part of the story, so I just threw this chapter together. I hope it's good enough for right now. I want the upcoming chapters to be some of the more interesting ones. Thank you so much for all of you following me or the story. It makes me smile. :D If you have anything to say please let me know. Again, I apologize if this chapter was really choppy and didn't make sense! Reviews are great!**

**One more thing! Classes have started back up, so I might be really slow at updating. I will do my best to update ASAP! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry you guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I greatly apologize. Classes have been keeping me on my toes, so I got really stressed. Now that I have gotten back into the swing of things I decided it was time for a new chapter. I just want to tell you guys that I had no idea how bad this story really was until this past chapter, and I have changed my writing style up slightly. I hope that you still enjoy it, and if you do enjoy it I thank you because I don't care for it as much anymore… Thanks again!**

Chapter 9:

Alli and Lena woke up the next morning to find that Keitorin wasn't in her bed.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Alli.

"Knowing her, who knows? You know that,"

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go get something to eat,"

When they got downstairs to the dining area there was a large breakfast feast set up.

"What is this for?" asked Lena, who saw Keitorin helping set up.

"Surprise, this is part of your going away party, silly!"

"Is it just me, or is there something wrong here," Alli whispered. Lena nodded in agreement.

"Look, you really shouldn't be doing this for us. You should be resting. After all you were crying for a long time."

Keitorin had shadows that sat under her eyes, proving to the others that she didn't get any sleep.

"We appreciate all of this, but you need to just take some time off your feet. Go watch some TV!"

The three took their food, and ate together.

"What time does our flight leave at?" asked Lena.

"I think it's at 12…" said Alli.

"You guys, I don't want to leave!"

"I don't want you guys to leave!" cried Keitorin

"Keit, you have to keep us updated on everything that you can, okay?"

"I can try… School starts up next week here in Japan, so I'm not sure how busy I'm going to be. I'll try to keep in touch though,"

"I know that this isn't something that should be brought up, but with your current…um… _situation…_ Your uncle is always going to be on business trips. If you ever feel lonely please don't hesitate to call us, or even Haruhi!"

"I will."

3 hours passed by in the blink of an eye, and before they knew it the two girls were getting on a plane for America.

"Keit, you have to promise us you're not going to find better best friends, okay?" Lena began to cry, and tackled Keitorin.

"I won't, I won't! Please don't forget to keep me updated on home. No matter where I am, my heart will always be in America with you guys."

"You know, I never thought the Three Musketeers would be breaking up so soon," said Alli.

"Are you kidding? That will never happen."

"I love you guys," said Keitorin, and brought the two into a group hug.

"Miss DeBeaumont, It's time to go," said the flight attendant.

"You guys don't forget to keep in touch okay?"

They nodded, and got onto the plane. Everyone was crying. These girls were practically inseparable, and now they're halfway across the world.

**A/N: I apologize for the really, really short chapter. This was when I was on major writer's block, and school kept me really busy. I plan to build up relationships in the upcoming chapters, so be prepared! I want to make the upcoming chapters longer to make up for my absence, and the short chapter. (; Another thing, if you have put up with my crappy writing this long, I love you. I realized that my writing was horrible in the beginning, and I'm too lazy to change it. I promise that in the future stories my writing will be much better! **

**Again, thank you all so much! Don't forget to R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't posted in well…FOREVER. But just so you know, I haven't disappeared! No need for excuses, I know, but I went out of town, and then had finals, and now it is winter break so I will hopefully make up the time I lost. I won't take up anymore of your time reading this…Read! :D**

Chapter 10:

Keitorin's first day of school was finally here, and she couldn't have been happier. The past few weeks of her summer vacation were some of the worse that she could think of.

Rei, Keitorin's housekeeper, had brought her the uniform for Ouran. Keitorin stared at it in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're kidding. I'm on some kind of "You've been pranked" shows right? This color is just atrocious."

"I'm sorry, but this is the uniform that they sent."

"Okay, thank you."

Keitorin despised the dress with a passion. She usually was okay with wearing pastels, but this dress was _not_ something she would pick out.

"I might as well just suck it up," she sighed.

After getting ready, and eating breakfast, she got into the limo.

The drive there seemed endless. It wasn't that far, but being nervous didn't help any.

Pulling up at the school, Keitorin's mouth dropped.

"This is a freaking school!? Universities at home aren't even this extravagant!"

The driver opened up her door, and told her that she was to report to the chairman's office.

There didn't seem to be many people outside yet, but the people that were there were whispering and talking. There was no doubt they were talking about her.

"Keitorin!" a pair of voices came from behind her. She turned around to see the twins running up to her.

"Hi Hikaru and Kaoru,"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the chairman's office. I still have to get my schedule and whatever else," she smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Would you like us to escort you there?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure, that would be great!"

The twins suspected something was off about her today. Her grandmother had just passed away, and she was still smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What do you think of Ouran Academy?"

"It's beautiful! There aren't many things I can say about it!"

"I guess that's a good thing, huh?"

"Mhm!" she hummed.

"You know you should check out the host club after school. It's in Music Room 3," said Kaoru.

"I might just have to do that, and see what all the commotion about this "Host Club" is!"

"Okay, cool! Well bye, Keitorin! We've got to get to class. See you later."

Keitorin entered the chairman's office after checking in with the secretary, and making sure she was in the right place.

"Hello Ms. DeBeaumont, how are you today?" the chairman smiled.

"I'm good sir, and how about yourself?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. Now I see here that you lived in America prior to this, so if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me. My son, Tamaki Suoh, attends this school as well, so you can ask him if you run into him at any point."

"Tamaki-sempai is your son?" asked Keitorin not thinking before she spoke, which is what she did a lot of the time.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Well let's just say we've met," she said with a fake grin on her face.

"Okay, well here is your schedule, and a map of the school. This place can be a bit confusing sometimes, I run this place and I still get lost from time to time!" he laughed.

"Thank you very much, sir," she stood up bowing.

Now that meeting the chairman was out of the way Keitorin's next goal was to go to class.

Her first class of the day was Science, her favorite subject.

She opened the door to the classroom, and everyone stared at her.

"Ah, yes, you must be the new student from America! Come on up here and introduce yourself!" The teacher waved her up to the front of the classroom.

"Oh, well my name is Keitorin DeBeaumont, and I just moved here from America. It is a pleasure to be here," she said writing her name on the board and bowing.

"Wow, you're Japanese is exceptional for someone who lived in America!" said the teacher.

"Well I grew up speaking both Japanese and English, so I am fluent in both."

"Well, Ms. DeBeaumont, you may go take a seat next to Hikaru Hitachiin."

Keitorin looked into the class, and saw two red heads in the back sitting right next to each other.

"Thank you."

As Keitorin made her way through the class, she could tell all eyes were on her. They pinned her down as if she was a frog on a dissection table.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in this class!" whispered Hikaru.

"I didn't either. I told you this morning that I went to get my schedule, why would you think that I knew everything?"

They laughed.

Before she could blink Keitorin's first day at school was over.

"Keitorin, why don't you come to the club with us early?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru in perfect harmony.

"Sure!"

"Kaoru, Hikaru! Why are you late again! This is not acceptable!" yelled Tamaki.

"Sorry boss, we thought that you might like to see someone," they said stepping out of the way revealing the short American girl.

"Keit-chan!" yelled Honey.

"Hi Honey-sempai, It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! Do you want some cake?"

"Oh, no thank you!" she smiled at the small boy.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyoya watching her instead of his laptop. As soon as he realized she had spotted him staring, he went back to typing on his laptop.

Keitorin rolled her eyes.

"Keitorin, my dear sweet Keitorin! I hope your first day was grand here at Ouran Academy!" said Tamaki, grabbing her hand.

"I swear, Tamaki, if you don't let go of my hand, my hand is going to let go of you…towards the other side of the room."

He immediately backed off.

"Wow, Keitorin has got a dark side to her!" said Hikaru.

"You wouldn't happen to be a blood type of AB would you?" asked Kaoru.

"Um, yes, but why did you want to know?" she asked very confusedly.

"That figures. It's just like Kyoya-sempai and Honey-sempai."

"You might want to start getting ready, we are going to open soon," said Kyoya standing up. A glare reflected off his glasses.

"Wow, Ootori, what a party pooper!" she said.

He just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Whatever."

The Host Club opened, and girls came flooding in. The sat down with their host, and began chatting. Haruhi came out with snacks and tea for everyone.

Kyoya was the only one who didn't have any hosts, so Keitorin went and sat with him.

"So this so called "Shadow King" that I have heard about is you I assume?" she said sitting down in the seat across from him.

"I guess you could say that," he said typing away on his computer.

"What are you always doing on that? Even this past summer you were always on it for some reason, and I could never find out why."

"Well I was doing business for the host club,"

"You had business in summer? When there are no hours for the club going on? Are you sure?"

"I did have to get things prepared for the upcoming school year. There are some things that have to be reserved in advance," he pushed his glasses up creating a glare.

"You know doing that doesn't make you look any cooler," she said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh you know damn well what I mean."

"A mouth like that isn't very lady like,"

"You think I care? It's not like you can do anything about it."

She pulled out her sketch book, and put in her headphones.

When Keitorin is drawing it's as if she's in her own little world, and she blocked out the actual world with her music. She wasn't paying any attention to anything that was going on around her.

"Hey, Keitorin, that's really good! What is it?" asked Tamaki.

No answer.

"Um, Keitorin?" he tapped her shoulder, and with reflex, punched Tamaki in the stomach.

She pulled her headphones out right away.

"Tamaki, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I-it was just a reflex; I mean I wouldn't punch you on purpose!"

"I-It's okay," he said with waterfalls flowing from his eyes. It was more of a whisper, as due to the incident.

"Man you hit him hard," said the twins, coming up behind her.

"I'm sorry ladies, but we are going to have to cut the Host Club short today," announced Kyoya. All the girls sighed and began to exit. After they were all out, Keitorin began to get angry.

"Tamaki, you can't just come up behind someone like that!"

"She's right, Sempai," said Haruhi.

"I didn't know she would hit me,"

"I didn't mean to!" Tamaki began to get up with help from the twins.

"See, you're getting up, you're fine, right?"

"He's fine," muttered Kyoya.

"Just a drama king is all," he added. Tamaki went to his "emo corner."

"Yep, he's fine," said Hikaru.

"That's the boss we know," added Kaoru.

"Um, so yeah, I'm leaving before I cause any more trouble," she waved her hands in front of her.

"Wait, Keit-chan!" yelled Honey.

Before any of them knew it she was out the door, running down the hallway.

"Why did I do that? Why must you be such an idiot at times?" Keitorin was walking in the rose maze in the courtyard.

She came upon a small gazebo looking structure, and decided that it would be a good place to hide until it was time to go home. The thing was that she didn't want to go home. All that she wanted to do was curl up in a ball.

"Why do you always have to go and embarrass yourself?" she said, talking to herself again.

"You know those sorts of things happen,"

She looked up to find no one other than the infamous Shadow King himself.

"Oh, decided to follow me, huh?" she smirked irritably.

"No, all of the hosts decided to split up and look for you. I just happened to be the one to find you first."

"What if I didn't want to be found?"

"You should have picked a better hiding place."

"Look, Ootori, what happened back there was embarrassing. I don't want to be known as "the girl who punched the King,"

"You won't, Keitorin."

"Yeah, okay. It's not like these girls here don't spread rumors like germs or anything. I'm the new girl. They're bound to have a bad thought in their head about me, and if they didn't they sure as hell do now!"

"Look, just come to the club and help us plan for the upcoming back to school dance. We'll be in the club room when you want to come by," he waved and walked off.

"Damn Ootori,"

After twenty minutes or so, Keitorin slowly made her way back to the club room. She knew that if she didn't hell would be raised with the twins.

"No! If you're going to dance, you need to do it correctly!" yelled Tamaki.

"Well at least I'm the one who gets to dance with Haruhi!" said Kaoru

"You sick devil twin! Get off my daughter!"

"I knew I shouldn't have come back," she muttered to herself.

Just as she began to turn and walk away the twins stopped her in the doorway.

"So just where do-"

"-think you're going?"

"I'm going home. It's been a long day."

"Oh, come on! One little thing, and you're already giving up? The boss is fine, go ahead and take a look for yourself," said Hikaru.

Tamaki was trying to pull Haruhi into an embrace, while she pushed on him to keep him away.

"He's fine," said Kaoru.

"Keit-chan!" yelled Honey.

"Are you okay, Keit-chan?"

"Yes, Honey, thank you."

"Good, Takashi and I were so worried about you, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, Keitorin, now you can help us teach Haruhi how to dance, and get these twins off of her back!"

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea,"

"Why is that? Afraid-"

"-you're going to screw up?"

"No, I just don't know how,"

"I highly down that. Let's see what you can do," said Kyoya.

"No way in hell, Ootori."

"You might as well, Keitorin," said Hikaru

"It's not like you won't dance with us at the actual dance," added Kaoru.

"Great! Now, let's get started," said Tamaki.

"May I have this dance?" asked Kyoya, holding out his hand.

Keitorin reluctantly gave him her hand, and he pulled her close. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he put his hand on her waist.

"You best keep your hand where it is," she smiled.

"I had no intention of moving it," he smiled back.

Somehow this felt familiar to her. The way that it felt was all so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it.

The two seemed to glide across the floor very gracefully.

"You have a way of moving your feet," said Kyoya.

"You're not so bad yourself. Wait why am I saying that? I'm mad at you,"

"There's no need to," he said, pulling her closer.

"I think that's enough for today," she said blushing.

"Not until you've danced with all of us," said Tamaki.

"Fine, whatever,"

Throughout every dance she couldn't stop thinking about the dance with Kyoya. None of the others felt familiar. It was just _him. _

"Okay! The dance is in a week, and everyone is ready! Kyoya!"

"Everything is ready, Tamaki."

"Great! Now everyone, don't forget! Keitorin, you're going to be the host club's special guest. Meaning that you get to help set up!"

"Set up!? I don't want to have to help set up!"

"I don't mean literally _set up. _I mean like help Haruhi get ready, for example."

"Why did I ever become friends with you guys," she wondered.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the dance! Thank you all for sticking with me through the long hiatus! (I'm sorry about no warning) L( ; ~;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

All of the hosts were gathered in Music Room 3.

"Okay men…and Haruhi and Keitorin. Tonight is the big night, and we have to make sure that everything goes smoothly! Time to go get ready!" said Tamaki.

"Keitorin, we put a special dress in the dressing room for you," whispered Hikaru.

"Our personal stylist is back there, too," said Kaoru.

"Are you kidding me," she said. Keitorin loved getting all dressed up, but was afraid of what the twins had in store for her.

"Let's go Haruhi,"

The girls began walking to one of the rooms that went off of the main club room.

"Hello!" the women in the room bowed.

"You're Ms. DeBeaumont, right?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled.

"Please come sit right here," the woman was pointing at a seat in front of a large vanity mirror.

"I didn't even know this room was here,"

"Okay, now time to get you all fancy!"

"Fancy? Really?"

"You know what I mean! Oh, and my name is Lilliana if you need anything, but just call me Lilli!"

"Okay, thank you!"

By the time Haruhi was ready, Keitorin's hair had just been finished.

"Wow, Keit, your hair looks amazing!"

"I think so, too! It's never looked this good!"

"Well you know this sort of thing is my job!"

"I'm going to go talk to the guys, and see when we are going to beginning," said Haruhi.

"Okay that's fine! I'll be in here, just sitting."

The two laughed. They had that kind of bond. They understood each other even through all the sarcastic remarks that they made.

"Okay, sweetie, let's move on to your make-up!"

By the time everything was finished, and Keitorin was ready to go out to the party, she didn't look like the same Keitorin the hosts knew.

"Keitorin, are you- whoa! You look amazing!" Haruhi was shocked at the way her friend who always wore shirts and jeans now looked like.

"You really think so?"

"No, I know so."

"I've done an amazing job, yet again! If you ever need me, just let the Hitachiin twins know! I'd be glad to help you whenever you had a date!" Lilli winked at Keitorin.

Her long red hair was in long curls that bounced when she walked; her makeup was light but not enough to where you couldn't see it. She had on a silvery eye shadow that complimented her sapphire eyes, and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. She wore a long, silver, cocktail dress that hugged her figure, but began to flow out as it reached the floor. Her shoes were pump-like and were also a silvery color to match the dress.

"I think I actually look good for once!" she laughed.

"Let's go, I think the other hosts will be surprised when they see you!"

When Haruhi got back to the other hosts, Tamaki and the twins kept asking where Keitorin had run off to.

"Where is she?" asked Tamaki.

"We really want to see her-"

"-In the dress we picked out for her!"

"You twins are so devious! What did you do to her? You didn't make her look like a-"

Tamaki was cut off as soon as the twin's eyes lit up.

"May I ask who you are, princess?" asked Kaoru.

"Wow, Keit-chan! You look amazing!"

"Keitorin, that can't really be you, is it?" asked Tamaki.

"You really didn't just say that to me, did you, Tamaki?"

He panicked to his little "emo corner" because Keitorin looked like she was about to kill him right on the spot.

"I didn't mean it like that…" he pouted.

"Get up, and get out there. You have a crowd to please," she said.

"She's right, let's go. You may go wherever you want to," said Kyoya.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming out tonight! We would like to welcome you all to the Host Club's Back to School Ball! You may be thinking that this is quite unusual for us to do this, which it is, but we decided it would be best for a little change! Without further ado, let us begin!" Tamaki seemed like a completely different person around the customers than he did when it was just the host members.

There was a lot of fancy food, but apparently the hosts had forgotten the fancy tuna, so Haruhi didn't get to eat any yet again.

Many of the people were conversing, and some were dancing. Keitorin seemed to be all alone because she was standing off to the side drinking punch.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" she said turning to see a tall boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes.

"Are you Keitorin DeBeaumont, the new student here at Ouran?"

"Yes that's me," she said. "Already known as the new girl," she muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm Shiro Tanaka, im in class 2-C."

"I'm in class 1-A," she smiled. Being with the Hosts all of the time helped her act the way she was sometimes.

"May I have this dance?" the boy asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, you may," she smiled, and kindly accepted his hand.

Throughout the night he would frequently come up to talk to her, and while he was with his friends she would find him staring at her.

"I think we did a good job, eh, Hikaru?"

"I think we did, Kaoru," the twins laughed.

"I have to agree with you on that one," said Keitorin.

"Say, you're looking a bit worried. Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing! Everything is quite alright!" she grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" they were smiling from ear to ear.

"There's not some _boy _here that you like is there?" they chimed.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"You know you can talk to us,"

"That's what friends are for!"

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to the ladies room," she said.

Keitorin walked out of the ballroom, and out to the hallway. She went up to the second floor, and went out to the furthest balcony from everything.

It was quite cool for a summer night. There was a light breeze, and for some reason everything seemed to be glowing.

"Nice night, isn't it?" came a voice from behind her.

She jumped, thinking that it was Shiro.

"Oh, It's just you Kyoya,"

"Why are you all alone out here, and what's with the sudden change of name?"

"There's just too much commotion, nothing big. What do you mean? I called you what I always call you."

"No, you called me Kyoya instead of Ootori."

"Oh, so you want me to call you Ootori?"

"It doesn't matter, I think that you sound cute whichever way you say it."

"Don't go all host on me! I know your sneaky ways, and I know the way you are,"

"Don't you know it's rude to point?"

"Why did you even follow me out here anyway? The reason I got away from that place was to have some peace and quiet,"

"I came to make sure you were okay. You seemed stressed out, and the twins came and asked me if you had told me anything."

"Why do you care though?"

"Do you not want me to care?"

"No, It's not that, It's just, I-"

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, palm extended.

"For real this time," he added.

She sighed. She thought that she had enough dancing for one night.

"You know, this all seems really familiar," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"This summer I met this _guy. _It was a night a lot like this one. It's weird because I was in a situation quite like this. We were on the balcony and danced. He was a lot like you, dark, mysterious, good looking. But it couldn't have been you."

Kyoya just grinned at her, "Why do you think that?"

"He was really nice and…and…he was nice okay!"

"So you're saying im not nice?"

"Yes, Ootori, that is exactly what I'm saying. You go snooping into people's business all the time! You knew almost everything about my personal life before I even met you! It's things like _that _why I don't think it could have been you because you seem _nothing _like him!"

"What would you say if it was me?"

"I would say that I don't believe you, and to prove it."

"How would you want me to prove it?"

"What special occasion was on that night?"

"Your birthday,"

"Lucky guess, what was being held in my honor?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what kind of party was it? DAMN IT! Well what kind was it?"

"A masquerade,"

Just after two questions Keitorin was beginning to become a bit curious.

"Um okay, well what color mask was Prince Charming wearing?"

"Prince Charming?"

"I can't think of anything else at the moment, just answer the question!"

"It had a white and silver color to it, I think."

"There's no way… Okay last question, what was the last thing I asked him?"

"His name," he pushed up his glasses creating a glare off his eyes.

"What was his response?"

"You said that was the last question,"

"Well I lied."

"There was no response,"

"Why was that?"

"Maybe it was because he didn't want you to know who he truly was."

"Bullshit, Ootori!"

"A lady shouldn't use such fowl language,"

"I don't care."

"If it really was you, why didn't you just tell me who you were?"

"Tamaki would always to Haruhi while she was in America, and all she would talk about was you guys. Well he pretty much forced her to, but she told us all about you. I also had to do some research on you to make sure that our club member wasn't in the hands of some axe murderer. You sounded interesting, so I thought I would do a bit more research when it just so happened that my sister told me that my family had received an invitation to your masquerade in the summer. Knowing my family, she told me it would be best if she and I went in place of my father. Even though the medical company has nothing to do with the automobile industry, my sister also thought that it would be a good thing if there _were _medical companies there that the family business would benefit from."

"So you were using me for your family's business? Is that all you think about is yourself? Why is it that you always have to snoop into people's business, Kyoya? If you were actually so smart then you would realize that doing that isn't going to get you anywhere! If you had just told me in the first place instead of doing this then maybe I could have introduced you to other people without knowing I would be helping you. There are things in my personal record that I don't want _anyone _to know about, _ever_, and I'm sure you know about them now! You really need to respect other people's privacy. I can tell you right now that my family's company is going to have nothing to do with the Ootori family, nor their business, ever! Oh, and there's another thing about me that I _know_ isn't in my records, and it's that I HATE being used."

She stormed off towards the ballroom, walking past every host on the way who could tell that she wasn't in a good mood.

Kyoya came back into the ballroom, and Tamaki began talking to him.

"Hey, Kyoya, do you know what happened with Keitorin? I'm not sure if I'm correct, but she seemed quite upset about something."

"I have no idea," he lied of course.

"Now if you will excuse me, we all need to get back to entertaining our guests."

He walked away from the other hosts, and began speaking to a group of girls who had called him over.

"I don't know, boss. I'm pretty sure Kyoya is peeved about something, too. You don't think they got into an argument, do you?" said Kaoru.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check on her," said Tamaki.

"I think it would be best if I did it," said Haruhi.

"After all, I have known her longer than the rest of you,"

Keitorin began taking the bobby pins out of her hair, and she kicked her heels off in the dressing room.

"Keit, are you in here?" said Haruhi.

"I'm fine; I just want to be alone right now," tears were streaming down her face by this point.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"More like someone pissed me off."

"What do you mean?"

"Just some jerk who likes being in people's business without their permission,"

"The only one who I can think of that has that sort of access is-"

"Yeah, Kyoya," said Keitorin.

"Why are you so upset about it though?"

"Because he turned out to be the guy who I thought was perfect in every way for me, but I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Keitorin, come on. There's no need to cry over some stupid boy,"

"I'm not crying over him, I'm crying because I'm angry. I hate being used, and that's all he did was use me as if I was nothing."

"I know Kyoya-sempai seems like a bad guy being the "Shadow King" and all, but once you get to know him he's not all that bad,"

"Well I'm not giving that bastard any chances after this. I'm sick of him already."

**A/N: Hey guys! I realized I kind of turned the tables on this one, but there's a reason behind that. I tried adding drama into this chapter only to build up Keitorin and Kyoya's relationship. It will make more sense soon, but just you wait! ^-^ Thank you all for everything, and don't forget to review! (I love getting reviews! :D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the song used in this story! (: I usually wouldn't do this, but I wanted to for some reason! The song is Austin – By: Blake Shelton.**

Chapter 12:

Before the hosts knew it two weeks had passed since the dance, and Keitorin still wasn't talking to Kyoya.

"When are those two going to make up with each other?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I mean they've been mad at each other for a while now, yet they sit across from one another every day during the club," said Tamaki.

It was the Host Club's day off, so no guests had come in.

Hikaru went up to the table where the two sat, and said, "Okay, look, none of know what happened, but the two of you haven't spoken a word to each other since the dance. It's been two weeks, so you both need to stop acting childish."

"Childish? We are doing no such thing, right, Ootori?" she smiled at him, but it was a smile out of hatred.

"Of course we wouldn't stoop to that level of immaturity. Would we, Miss DeBeaumont?" said Kyoya without looking up from his laptop screen.

"Of course not,"

"They actually spoke to each other," Tamaki whispered to Kaoru.

Something was going on between the two of them and the other hosts, minus Haruhi and Mori, were eager to find out.

"Can I talk to everyone but Kyoya and Keitorin for a second? To this room, come along!" said Tamaki.

"Boss, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if they talk to each other about what happened!"

"Oh, good idea!" whispered Honey.

"Guys, this doesn't really seem like a good idea," said Haruhi.

"Quiet! I hear talking!" said Hikaru.

Inside of the actual room the two began to start a conversation.

"So you actually decided to speak to me?" asked Kyoya.

"Why should I?"

"You're acting like a child,"

"Oh _I'm _acting like a child?"

"I'm glad to see you've admitted it,"

"And I'm glad to see that you're so "professional,"

"Okay, look, I don't understand why it is you're mad at me, but I could care less-"

"So you do care some?"

There was no answer from Kyoya.

"I'm pissed off at you because of what you did, Kyoya. If you had just _told _me in the first place, then maybe I wouldn't be mad at you. If you hadn't _used _me for your own benefit, then maybe I wouldn't be mad at you. But you did, and that is why I'm mad at you,"

"What did he use her for?" whispered Haruhi

"We don't know, but she's pretty upset about it," said the twins.

"I actually began to think you were an okay guy, but then you go and pull stunts like that," said Keitorin.

"If that's what you think, then so be it," he said as he continued to type away on his laptop.

"I'm just going to go," she said grabbing her bag.

Keitorin stormed out, and was muttering things all the way out of the door.

"You can come out Tamaki," said Kyoya.

Just then the rest of the hosts fell out from behind the doors.

"How does he do that?" asked the twins.

"The Shadow King always knows what's in the shadows," said Haruhi.

Later that week Keitorin began to stop talking to anyone all together. She stopped going to the host club, and wouldn't even look at them. In class she wouldn't talk to Haruhi or the twins. All she would do is answer questions if asked in class, stare out the window, or doodle in her notebook. Kaoru sat right next to her in class, Hikaru behind him, and Haruhi behind Keitorin.

One day Hikaru got fed up with it, and went to face her.

"We get that you're mad at Kyoya, but what did the rest of us do to make you so upset,"

Keitorin just looked him in the eyes. It wasn't anger that he sensed. It was pain and sadness. Why had he never noticed it before?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was making you upset," she smiled at him.

"To be honest, I haven't been talking to anyone lately," she put her hand behind her head.

"Keit, we are your friends, you can talk to us about anything that's bothering you," said Haruhi.

"Oh, nothing is bothering me!"

Lie.

The bell rang for the end of the day, and everyone packed up and went their separate ways. While in music room 3, Hikaru brought up the topic that Keitorin had been off lately, and what he had seen.

"She was this way right after her grandmother died, remember?" said Haruhi.

"But no one has died that we know of right?" said Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

Tamaki looked out the window right as Keitorin was walking out to her limo.

"Look!" he said. "Let's follow her!"

Everyone in the host club, even Kyoya and Mori, climbed into one of their limos, and followed her all the way to her house.

"What do you think has been the issue lately?" Tamaki seemed to be asking all the questions that they didn't know.

"Sempai, none of us know or we would have done something about it by now," said Haruhi.

They spotted her get out, and run inside, tears streaming down her face.

"She's crying!" yelled Honey.

"Honey-sempai you have to be quiet or she might hear you! Kyoya, have you seen anything on her record that might have caused this?"

Kyoya just answered with a simple, "No."

"Alright, well we are going to have to help her in some way, and to do that we must find out what has been going on! We will figure out a plan, and then we will put it into action!" Tamaki exclaimed.

The next few days Keitorin hadn't come to school. Thursday and Friday came, and no one had heard from her. The weekend passed, and on Monday she wasn't at school yet again.

"What could be so important that she's missing school?"

"Things come up, sempai, let's wait one more day, and if she doesn't come to school then I will go to her house and see what the deal is," insisted Haruhi.

Sure enough the next day Keitorin was at school.

"Keitorin, where were you?" asked the twins.

"I had…to take care of some things,"

"You began to worry us,"

"Why is that?"

They didn't know what to say. It wasn't like they could tell her that they had been spying on her, and had seen her cry. She would hate all of them for that.

"We weren't sure if something had happened or-"

"Everything is fine; I had some things with the family business to take care of,"

"Will you be coming to the host club today?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure, I still have a lot of things to do, and I have school work to catch up on..."

"Oh, okay," Hikaru had seemed worried and disappointed.

"If you need to just come by, it's not like we can't help you,"

"I know thank you guys."

The rest of the week seemed to go by so fast for Keitorin because of everything that was on her mind. It was as if the whole thing with Kyoya was last on her list at the moment. Maybe stopping by the host club is what she needed.

"Keit-chan!" yelled Honey as soon as she had walked into the room.

"Keitorin!" yelled the others, except for Kyoya and Mori of course.

"Are you okay Keit-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I can't stay long you guys. I have some…things I have to do,"

"Hey, we're all going to Okinawa for the weekend. We're leaving right after school on Friday, do you want to go with us?" asked Hikaru?

"I think so," she said. "I'll let you know tomorrow," she smiled and then left to go to her house.

"Well maybe we can talk to her this weekend. We may be able to get her out of this mood that she's in," said Kaoru.

The weekend came up and Keitorin was going with the hosts to the beach.

"Alright, It's time to finish summer off with a hit, don't you guys think so?" asked Tamaki.

"Remind me why we are going to the beach in fall?" asked Haruhi.

"Mon ami, it is not fall yet, for it is still summer! And since you were away we must go to the beach at some point!"

After piling into the limo, Keitorin put her headphones in. She really didn't want to be near anyone, and to top it all off she was stuck right next to Kyoya for the entire ride. At times she thought she felt him staring at her, but since she was at the window seat she continued to stare out until they arrived.

"It's so pretty!" said Honey.

"We will be staying at a private mansion reserved just for the club," said the twins.

"All of your belongings will be taken up to your designated bedroom, so you don't have to worry about it," said Hikaru.

"Okay, well if you guys don't mind I'm going to have a look around," said Keitorin.

They just nodded.

They settled in, and Keitorin still hadn't returned from walking around.

"Where did she go?" they all asked.

"Where did Kyoya go?" Tamaki asked.

"Why are they alike in so many ways, yet complete opposites?"

Kyoya had disappeared from the rest of the hosts, and so they split up to go find him.

While Keitorin had been walking around she found a large dance studio. It had mirrors that covered three of the four walls, which had large windows to look out at the beach, and was sound proof.

"This is so pretty," she commented, as she walked around. She found a stereo, and pulled out her iPod. She plugged it in, and turned it to her favorite song. Before she knew it she was dancing so gracefully around the studio. Dancing was one of her passions, and she knew that she was never going to give it up. She used her entire floor space, just as she had been instructed to do when she first began dancing. By the end of the dance she felt relieved, calm, and as if her worries had temporarily been released. That was until she heard clapping from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Well, everyone was looking for you, and I just happened to find you first," said Kyoya.

"And so you just decided to watch me like some kind of stalker?"

"You were busy, and I wasn't going to interrupt you,"

"Look, I'm already mad at you so don't piss me off even more," she pointed a finger at him.

"Pointing isn't nice you know?"

"You're not nice,"

"Who said I was supposed to be?"

"You know what? I'm getting real fed up of your sarcasm, Ootori. All you do is act like you're all big and bad, when you're not," her music still played on the stereo, but she didn't realize it. Keitorin stormed out of the room, leaving the Ootori behind.

"Keitorin, there you are!" the twins exclaimed.

"Sorry guys! I was just taking a look around!"

"Where's Kyoya? Have you seen him?"

"Nope, I don't know where that bastard is. Now, I'm hungry what are we having tonight?" she walked the way that the twins had just come from.

"I wonder what her problem is," they shrugged.

By the time they all got back to the dining area, it was time to eat, and everyone's stomach was growling.

For some reason Kyoya and Keitorin were sitting next to each other, yet again. There was so much tension between the two; it was as if both auras were clashing.

"I want cake!" said Honey-sempai after everyone had finished eating.

"Do you want cake, Keit-chan?"

"No thank you Honey-sempai. If you guys don't mind, I'll be going up to my room now," said Keitorin following one of the maids.

She went to the room where her belongings had already been put. She was tired. A lot had been going on with her, and she didn't even want to be here. She did want to be with her friends though. Everything was so confusing for her right now. She put on a light blue t-shirt and black shorts with white cats on them. She tied her hair up, and went onto the balcony. There was something about the staring up at the stars that Keitorin seemed to love. It reminded her of the few memories she had with her parents. Tears began to fall at the thought of this. To calm herself, she began to sing a song that for some reason always cheered her up.

"_She left without leaving' a number_

_Said she needed to clear her mind_

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin_

_'Cause she talked about it all the time_

_It was almost a year before she called him up_

_Three rings and an answering machine is what she got_

_If you're calling' 'bout the car I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling_

_If you've got something' to sell, you're wasting' your time, I'm not buying'_

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,_

_You know what to do_

_And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_She heard but she couldn't believe_

_What kind of man would hang on that long?_

_What kind of love that must be_

_She waited three days, and then she tried again_

_She didn't know what she'd say,_

_But she heard three rings and then_

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain_

_I'm headed out to the lake_

_And I'll be gone, all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back when I get home_

_On Sunday afternoon_

_And P.S., if this is Austin, I still love you_

_Well, this time she left her number_

_But not another word_

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening'_

_And this is what he heard_

_If you're calling' 'bout my heart_

_It's still yours_

_I should've listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong_

_And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to_

_Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you_

_I still love you"_

There was a knock at her door.

She went to go see who the person knocking was, and hoped it wasn't Kyoya.

"What do you want?" she scowled at him. It was just her luck.

"I think you're missing something, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you don't miss it that much then? I guess I'll just keep this then," he held up her iPod.

She attempted to snatch it from him, but he held it up high to where she couldn't get it. She was so short compared to him; she only went to his chest, barely below his shoulder.

"Give it back Ootori," she growled.

"On one condition,"

"What?"

"If you talk to me,"

"About what,"

"About yourself, and then maybe you won't be so mad at me. Besides there are some things that we need to talk about,"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but fine," she gave in.

He casually walked into her room. He looked around at her belongings. Her sketch books were out on the desk, along with her laptop. Her suitcases were open with a few articles of clothing here and there.

"You should probably clean this mess up," he said.

"You should probably give me back my iPod," she snatched it from his hand.

"What is it you want to talk about? I'm still mad at you."

"It's about your Uncle,"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know what I mean. He's in the hospital."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Finals and the holidays caught up to me, and then before I knew it I was trying to get into a new semester. Things will be explained in the next chapter, so just stay tuned. Thank you all! ~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"H-How did you know?"

"He is staying at one of my family's hospitals."

"I should have known you of all people would find out at some point though,"

"You're right about that,"

"Why do you care though?"

"Who said I did?"

"What?"

"My club members are your friends, therefore making me your friend by default,"

"I wouldn't necessarily call you a friend, anyway,"

"Why would you say that?"

"A friend doesn't treat their friends like they're nothing, nor do they stalk them when they are alone, in private!"

"You technically weren't in private, and I had a perfectly good reason for that,"

"Oh, so tell me,"

"Everyone was looking for you, and I happened to be the one to find you first. I don't think I would call that stalking. You should have just been more aware of your surroundings,"

"Another thing was looking into my personal files."

"I couldn't have a stranger hanging out with one of my club members. Besides, there were files in there that I wasn't able to access,"

"What do you mean? How is that possible?"

"There were files in there that were password protected. I couldn't access them. There is obviously something about you that you're hiding from us,"

She flinched at what Kyoya had just said. There were things about her that no one knew. Not even Alli and Lena. Keitorin knew what the contents of those files were, but she didn't plan to tell anyone about it anytime soon.

"So what was it you wanted?"

"To talk to you,"

"Talk to me about what?"

"About your parents,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want us to hate each other forever, and I believe this is the first step in doing so."

"Well fine, but I still don't trust you Ootori. They were good people. They were really in love. There's a song about them, well I mean, it's not really _about _them, but it describes their love perfectly. It's a song that makes me smile."

Kyoya grinned, and assumed it was the song that she had just been playing.

"What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They passed away in a car crash with a drunk driver. They were on their way home from a party, and then they…just… just crashed. I not going to go into detail, but it wasn't a pretty sight."

"I'm sure,"

"I really do miss them, and I've had a hard time all of my life because of it. There are things you don't know about me, Kyoya. I'm not the person that you think I am," she then stood up, and walked over to the railing.

"What do you mean?"

"If I wanted to tell you then I would, but I think that is all that you need to know about me for now."

"It was barely anything,"

"Exactly, now if you don't mind please leave."

He nodded. Kyoya was an Ootori, and after all when an Ootori wants something he gets it. He wanted to know more about her. Something about her just intrigued him, she was like a new species that he wanted to know more about. He had never met anyone like her. Keitorin was someone who would actually stand up to him.

Keitorin went to bed, remembering all of the good times that she had with her parents.

That night she had a nightmare. It wasn't like any nightmare that she had before.

She was a little girl, and was playing in the backyard at her old house. It was bright, and colorful. It looked a lot like something that would have been in Wonderland. Her parents walked out of the house and told her that they were leaving, and that the "nanny" was going to watch her. The little girl cried, and begged her parents not to leave her; not to leave her with the nanny, not _that_ nanny. There were many things that her parents didn't know about her. She was one person around them, and another around Keitorin. They walked out of the door with her crying, begging when she turned around there the Nanny was. She was tall, and looked like she only had skin and bones. She was running toward Keitorin with a cane. Keitorin was confused because she was a young nanny, yet she had a cane. She stood up where she was and ran; ran as fast as she could until she could until she got to the farthest room. As soon as she shut the door she looked in the mirror, and she was back to her present self. Was she out of the nightmare yet? She didn't know, at least until she looked around the room and saw Alli.

"_Alli you have to get out of here! It's not safe there's a crazy woman in here!"_

Alli stared at her, and said, _"I'm sorry, but she told me if I didn't do it then she would kill everyone that I love," _tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"_What are you talking about?"_

Then she felt it, a sharp, yet numbing pain in her stomach. Keitorin looked down to find a knife plunged into her stomach.

"_Why?" _Keitorin screamed, "_WHY? WHY? WHY?"_

"_I'm sorry,"_ was the last thing Keitorin heard before she awoke from being jerked up and down.

"Keitorin, Wake up!" a familiar voice came from around her. She screamed again, but was this time held down by a pair of hands that were strong, yet gentle.

She curled up into a ball before she realized that all of the hosts were around her.

"Keitorin what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"I-I-Just- She- and- then she-" She had begun to shake, and couldn't even speak.

"Calm down, it was just a nightmare," said Kyoya, who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

She glared at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Come on guys, I think that Kyoya has got this one," said Tamaki pushing everyone out.

"Keitorin tell me what happened," he spoke calmly and clearly.

She just shook her head, "N-n-n-no. I can't- I just-can't."

"Breathe, just breathe."

After she had begun to calm down, he stood up. As he was about to leave she grabbed him by the shirt, with fear still filled with her eyes, asked him, "Kyoya please stay here, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." He was very confused. It was almost as if she was a little kid, and this was not the Keitorin he knew. He then remembered what she had told him earlier, _"There are things you don't know about me, Kyoya." _

"Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"No, please Kyoya, please, _please_, don't leave me."

"Okay," he said, climbing next to her. He felt her cling onto his shirt, still shaking. When she had stopped shaking he looked down at her, there was a tear that streamed down her cheek, but she was asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He laughed. There was a flame inside of her, and it was beginning to melt the shadow king's ice cold heart.

Keitorin woke up the next morning next to something warm. She didn't realize what it was, but felt safe and secure; she began to cuddle more into it until she felt that there was an arm around her. She froze in her place, and looked up at the face that belonged to the being next to her. _Ootori, _she thought. Rage flowed throughout her body, and just as she was about to say something she stopped herself. She didn't want to get up. She was comfortable. She felt calm, safe, secure, and she didn't want to get up. What she couldn't remember was why he was there. It was Ootori after all.

Keitorin looked up at him, he was gorgeous. In his sleep he looked peaceful. She didn't want to wake him up, but _Ootori. _

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?!"

He woke up in a dazed, angry, confused mood. The Shadow King had awoken.

"What is it that you want?" he spoke groggily.

"Why are you here? Here in the same bed, and the same room that I'm staying in?"

"Do you not remember?" he sounded angry.

"Remember what?"

"You had a nightmare. You were screaming, and we all came in to see if you were okay. As I was about to leave, you asked me to stay. I couldn't just leave. You were hanging onto my shirt."

Everything came back. The dream, the memories, and Kyoya; It all came back. It was all real. She had thought that it was all a dream. A dream that was very vivid.

A tear streamed down her cheek, "Thank you, Kyoya."

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed it."

"Well, it's not like I could help it,"

He heart skipped a beat. She couldn't be _falling _for the Ootori, could she? He was beginning to grow on her. Even though he seemed dark on the outside, he was kind on the inside. It was something that she could tell.

"Well I need to get ready, so I would appreciate it if you left," she stood, crossing her arms.

Kyoya then got up, and left to the next room, which was the one next to hers.

What she still wondered though was why he did that for her. All he had to do was say no and be on his way, but he stayed.

Keitorin put on a dance shirt, shorts, and put her hair in a bun. It was still pretty early, and so she thought she would go downstairs and dance.

She had to quietly move about the house because everyone was still asleep, or so she thought. When she entered the dance room it was about 7 am. She hated getting up early, but she couldn't go back to sleep after everything that had just happened. The windows looked out on the dark sky, and the sun was barely beginning to shine. She put on her dance mix that consisted of every type of music that she could dance to. Name a genre, and it was in there. Everything except jazz was there; it was never something Keitorin was very interested in. Dancing was a stress reliever for Keitorin, and right now it was just what she needed. It helped her think about things, and express feelings in ways that she couldn't explain in words.

Before she knew it two hours had passed by, and if no one was up already, they would be up soon. After showering, and putting on a pair of jeans with a baseball shirt, she thought she heard someone come out of their room down the hall, and so she rushed into the nearest room because she didn't want anyone to ask questions about last night. It was bad enough that she had to wake up with Kyoya in her bed. The room she had entered was dark, and cold. It seemed so silent that you could drop a pin, and still hear it. At least she thought that till she heard breathing coming somewhere from behind her. Keitorin began to panic. Whose room had she just entered? What would they say if they saw her there? Walking as silently and softly as she could, Keitorin walked over to the bedside to see who it was. All that she could see was a dark outline. She got closer and closer until the figure opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that this was your room! My biggest apologies! I'll just be going now!"

"Keitorin," the voice belonged to no one other than Kyoya. That explained why the room was the way it was.

"What do you want Ootori? If you don't mind I'm really hungry and I would like to see what is for breakfast."

"You're the one who walked into my room."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it?"

"It was…"

"Leave."

"That's what I was just doing,"

Kyoya sat there in bed as he watched her walk out the door. For some reason it killed him to see her just leave. He wanted her to stay. To be next to him, yet he knew that wouldn't happen. Why did he care anyway? It was the same question that he had been asking himself for a long time. He still didn't know the answer, but he wanted to find out.

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the hiatus I was on. I told you all that I would update soon, but I never did. -. - School still caught up with me, and I didn't know when I was going to be able to update, but here is a chapter I just kinda threw together. I have no idea where I want this story to go. I have a few ideas but I'm just making up fillers as I go along. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will TRY my best to get the next chapter up ASAP! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and sent me stuff! ^^ It's all immensely important to me that you are enjoying it! ^^**


End file.
